Dans Nos Larmes
by Yami Flo
Summary: Vingt ans ont passé. Une nouvelle génération a pris place. Cependant, des mystères demeurent. Le passé revient parfois vous hanter sans qu'on s'y attende. Pour Uchiha Jun, il pourrait s'avérer douloureux...et mortel.
1. Héritiers

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Mystery, un peu de Drama, et pour le reste, ça dépendra. Eh oui, cela ne s'annonce pas comme une histoire très joyeuse.

Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Seuls quelques personnages sont ma création. Merci de respecter cet état de fait.

Cette histoire s'annonce un peu particulière. En effet, elle reprendra en grande partie des extraits de journaux intimes qui, parfois, seront entrecoupés de courtes scènes d'action. Mais la plupart du temps, nous aurons droit au même événement, relaté de différents points de vue.

Ceci dit, bonne lecture !

**Prologue : Les Héritiers**

**Extrait du Journal d'Uchiha Jun.**

_12 Mai 1XXX_

_Lorsque que j'étais plus petit, je trouvais stupide l'acharnement de Sakura-basan à vouloir me faire écrire. Naruto-tousan était pire encore. Ils arguaient que, si je ne voulais pas parler, alors il valait mieux me confier à un journal intime. J'ai reçu le premier pour mes sept ans. Il est resté inutilisé. L'année suivante fut semblable. L'année d'après aussi. Je gribouillais vaguement sur le quatrième, quelques mots, pas même une phrase complète. Des dessins ornaient le coin de chaque page. Le cinquième…j'écris dans celui-là depuis deux mois maintenant. Et c'est vrai que, parfois, cela fait du bien._

_Je suis soulagé d'avoir ce petit cahier. Il m'est devenu plus précieux qu'un ami. Plus précieux que la compagnie de n'importe quel être humain. Certain trouve ma lubie préoccupante. Ils disent que je deviens fou._

_Les idiots…_

_Tous espèrent me voir devenir un gentil petit garçon, heureux et obéissant. Mais, comment le pourrais-je ? Comment le pourrais-je alors que mes mains sont tâchées de sang ? J'ai douze ans, et déjà, je connais toute la cruauté dont la vie est capable…_

_Seul Sakura-basan, Naruto-tousan et Tsunade-sama ont mon respect. Enfin, Nozomi et Sugi aussi, mais je préfère ne pas le leur avouer._

_L'examen des genins est pour bientôt. Je sais que je pourrais le réussir sans problème. La question est…est-ce que je le veux vraiment ?_

**Extrait du Journal d'Uzumaki Nozomi.**

_12 Mai 1XXX_

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai encore passé une journée formidable ! J'ai réussi mon henge sans problèmes, et j'ai même fait l'un des meilleurs de toute la classe ! Le seul qui me bat, c'est…Tiens-toi bien, car il s'agit de Nara Satoru ! Je comprends pas comment il arrive à avoir de meilleurs résultats que moi ; c'est vrai quoi, tout ce qu'il fait de ses journées, c'est de paresser dans un coin avec son copain, le morfal là, Akimichi Shigeru ! Grr, je hais les surdoués…_

_Ah, pardon, j'en suis une aussi. Eh eh…_

_Sinon, la journée s'est déroulée comme toutes les autres. Je veux dire, Sugi s'est illustré par une parfaite connaissance du règlement intérieur de l'école, cette peste de Kinoko a essayé de me faire coller – mais c'est faite prendre à son propre piège, ah ! Je suis la meilleure ! – et Jun, ben…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est toujours aussi silencieux et ténébreux que jamais._

_Seigneur, mais pourquoi on l'a appelé Innocence, ce type ? Ses parents devaient être sacrément givrés…Bon, je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, parce que Jun est un peu comme moi, dans le fond, et que son père était un vieil ami de Sakura-basan et P'pa, mais franchement…Il est pas du tout sociable. L'a jamais dû lire la définition dans un dictionnaire…_

_Que dire d'autre ? En ville, les gens continuent de me foudroyer du regard comme si j'étais un monstre. Eh, monstre eux-mêmes, d'abord ! Mais un jour, ça changera, je leur prouverai que c'est pas parce que j'ai du sang de yohko que je suis un démon…_

_Au fait, l'examen est dans deux semaines ! Avec toutes les techniques que Papa, et Maman et Oncle Gaara m'ont apprises, je vais leur en mettre plein la vue ! Avec un peu de chance, je serais dans la même équipe que Sugi. Tout, du moment que j'évite Jun. Ce type est bizarre, on dirait vraiment un fantôme…_

**Extrait du Journal de Rock Sugi.**

_12 Mai 1XXX_

_La journée s'est très bien passée. Je dois avouer que, vu l'humeur massacrante de notre professeur, je m'attendais à pire. Je me demande où Konohamaru-sensei a appris à faire une tête pareille lorsqu'il est en colère. Parole, on dirait un véritable démon._

_Nous avons eu droit à un contrôle surprise sur le henge. J'ai réussi sans problèmes, mais je dois encore améliorer certains détails. Nozomi a passé sans problèmes, et cela n'étonne personne. Mais je m'interroge sur Uchiha Jun. Il s'est seulement transformé à moitié. Enfin, il a pris certains traits de Konohamaru-sensei, mais sinon…_

_Je suis surpris. Jun est bon élève, généralement. Sur le plan théorique, en tout cas, il pourrait même battre Satoru s'il le voulait. Mais il ne réussit jamais un seul jutsu correctement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a un professeur particulier pour lui apprendre à mieux se contrôler. Certaines allusions de Maman le font également entendre, et elle n'a pas l'air trop heureuse à ce sujet. Je la comprends._

_Jun est toujours seul. Tout le monde le fuit comme la peste ou le regarde de haut. Il y a parfois plus de haine dans le regard des adultes envers lui qu'ils n'en ont envers Nozomi._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi on les déteste, et je m'en moque. Personne n'a le droit de porter un jugement sur eux sans les connaître. Personne._

_L'examen des genins est pour bientôt. Papa me fait revoir mon taijutsu, et Maman m'aide à réviser le genjutsu. Tout devrait bien se passer. Je suis impatient d'y être…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trois cahiers se refermèrent du même mouvement, dans trois chambres et trois maisons différentes. Trois lumières s'éteignirent, et trois enfants sombrèrent dans le sommeil, attendant le lendemain, avec trois attitudes différentes ; indifférence, enthousiasme, appréhension.

Le destin réservait parfois de drôles de tours. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la formation de l'équipe 7. Vingt ans, depuis qu'Uchiha Sasuke avait trahi Konoha.

Quinze depuis la grande défaite de l'Akatsuki, grâce aux efforts combinés du Sable et de la Feuille. Certains membres courraient encore, parmi lesquels Uchiha Itachi.

Plus de treize avaient passé depuis que Haruno Sakura et Uzumaki Naruto avaient trouvé leurs âmes sœurs et s'étaient mariés, puis faisant venir au monde une nouvelle génération de ninjas.

Sept ans riches en événements, depuis qu'un enfant aux yeux noirs, sosie de Uchiha Sasuke, si ce n'était pour la larme tatouée sous son œil gauche, s'était présenté aux portes du village, couvert de sang. Affirmant être son fils. Pris sous l'aile de l'Hokage, puis du conseil, aimé de Naruto et de Sakura qui revoyait en lui leur camarade.

Dans les mois, puis l'an qui suivirent, le Son se retira des conflits. Personne ne su jamais pourquoi. Mais l'apparition du jeune Uchiha n'y était peut-être pas étranger.

Cinq ans, finalement, depuis que Uzumaki Naruto avait enfin réalisé son rêve d'enfant et siégeait maintenant dans les bureaux de l'Hokage.

Beaucoup de questions restaient sans réponses.

Qu'était devenu Uchiha Sasuke ? Quels étaient les plans d'Orochimaru ? Jun n'avait jamais apporté de réponses, quelque fut la personne lui posant la question. Il haussait les épaules et se taisait. Peu savait à quoi s'en tenir avec cet enfant aux yeux si tristes. Et le sceau du silence marquait chaque personne.

Tôt où tard, bien des mystères seraient levés, que ce fut de sa propre volonté ou non.

Mais, serait-ce une bonne chose ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oui, je sais, je suis incorrigible. Je commence une nouvelle fiction, avec toutes celles que j'ai déjà sur les bras. Mais les idées ne me manquent pas, alors mon attention va toujours de l'une à l'autre. Et celle là, cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de la mettre sur papier. Depuis que j'ai commencé à lire les scans de quelques volumes sur Internet, en fait._

_Comment y résisté, sérieusement ?_

_C'est pas ça qui va m'aider à choisir quoi mettre en ligne à chaque fois…_

_Ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en me laissant une review…_


	2. Réflexions

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Mystery, Drama, quelques rares traits d'humour.

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'un emprunt à une personne bien plus illustre que moi. Masashi Kishimoto, que votre nom soit sanctifié pour nous avoir donné Naruto.

**RAR:**

**Myuse :** Non non, ce n'est pas vraiment illogique. La fille de Naruto, de même que le reste de ses enfants, sont des cas spéciaux. Ce sera expliquer plus tard dans la fic. Quant à Jun...qui a dit qu'il ressemblait tellement que ça à Sasuke ? Il est plutôt son contraire, en fait...En revanche, le cas de Satoru reste à débattre...

**sabaku no lumina :** Les parents des enfants seront révélés au fur et à mesure, je ne tiens pas à développer maintenant, sinon, ce ne serait plus une surprise...

**Ten-shi : **Sasuke...Sasuke...est loin, très loin. On ne risque pas de le voir apparaitre dans cette fic, navrée. On ne fera que parler de lui dans les journaux de quelques personnages.

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Perso, je suis fan de ce couple depuis que j'ai lu une fiction anglaise sur eux...

Merci beaucoup à Taïsha pour prendre le temps de corriger cette fic !

**Réflexions**

**Extrait du Journal d'Uchiha Jun.**

_20 Mai 1XXX_

_Aujourd'hui, en classe, nous avons reçu une visite d'un vieux ninja du village. Un vétéran, couvert de cicatrices. Il avait un sourire doux. Mais ses yeux…c'étaient des yeux d'un autre âge. Encore plus vieux que son corps._

_Pourquoi est-il venu, cet homme ?_

_Pour nous faire réfléchir, tout simplement._

_Il nous a demandé pourquoi nous voulions être ninja. Et il nous a parlé de ses missions, de ceux qu'il avait dû tuer, des camarades qu'il avait perdus. Il parlait de sang, de tortures et de violence. Sa voix était amère. Et, je dois l'avouer, il m'a fait pitié. Il avait dû être un homme fort, fier de sa condition. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait qu'une sorte d'épave._

_Beaucoup de mes camarades ont perdu toute couleur. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à cela. La plupart considèrent le nindô comme un jeu, un peu risqué, mais pas mortel._

_Pauvres fous…_

_Que savent-ils vraiment de la vie ? Ils ont douze, treize ans, et croient tout savoir, s'imaginent que le monde leur est dû. Moi, je sais mieux que cela. Je sais ce qui va vraiment arriver, une fois que j'aurai un peu grandi._

_Cet homme…je crois que je le respecte un peu._

_Mais sa question me hante._

_Pourquoi…pourquoi dois-je devenir ninja ?_

_Beaucoup le veulent pour suivre les traces de leurs parents, ou parce qu'ils considèrent qu'il vaut mieux être un guerrier qu'un simple marchand ou paysan. Mais moi…je n'ai pas choisi. Mon destin a été scellé au moment même de ma naissance. Je déteste l'idée de devenir un ninja, surtout si je dois un jour utiliser le Sharingan._

_Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le Conseil a déjà choisi pour moi._

_Je ne suis qu'un outil…_

…

…

…

_Je reprends l'écriture. L'entraînement supplémentaire d'aujourd'hui a été éreintant. Le jounin spécial qui a été nommé par le Conseil pour me prendre en charge est un homme dur. Je crois qu'il est plus que mécontent de mes résultats scolaires. Je suis, après tout, l'un des derniers de la classe. Seul deux personnes ont eu des notes plus faibles que les miennes, et encore, le henge et le bushin sont les deux seules choses qu'ils ratent. Il répète sans cesse qu'en tant que membre de la famille Uchiha, je devrais être capable de faire beaucoup mieux._

_Uchiha._

_Pourquoi tout le monde ne voit-il que ce nom ? Pourquoi personne ne cherche-t-il à découvrir la personne qui se cache derrière ?_

_Uchiha._

_Je suis Jun. Je ne suis pas seulement un Uchiha, malgré tout ce qu'ils croient._

_Uchiha…_

_Je déteste ce clan, cette vie que m'apporte mon sang. Parfois, je me dis que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils aient été détruits par mon oncle Itachi._

_Je ne veux pas être un Uchiha. Je ne veux même pas être ninja. Je veux seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille._

_Alors…_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne veut-il le comprendre ?_

**Extrait du Journal d'Uzumaki Nozomi**.

_20 Mai 1XXX_

_Vous parlez d'une journée !_

_D'abord, je me suis réveillée en retard, et j'ai du me passer de déjeuner. Mais en plus, ce petit monstre de Kaito m'a fait lever à coup de sceau d'eau froide ! Grr, je hais ce môme ! Il a beau être mon frère, ça n'excuse pas tout !_

_Je lui aurais bien collé une dérouillée, seulement j'aurais été encore plus en retard à l'académie, et Maman m'aurait cogné dessus avec son éventail. Vu l'état dans lequel Papa et Tonton Kankurô ont fini, je ne tiens pas à tenter ma chance. Lâche ? Nan, juste prudente. Y a que Oncle Gaara qui échappe aux coups d'éventails sur la tête…veinard ! Mais bon, faudrait être masochiste pour s'en prendre à lui, ou carrément suicidaire._

_Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas apprécié les cours. D'abord, Konohamaru-sensei est arrivé en retard, résultat, Kinoko et ses potes en ont profité pour se f…euh, pour se moquer de moi. Je hais ces espèces de greluches. Et c'est réciproque !_

_Heureusement, Sugi, tout sourire, a calmé la situation ! Merci vieux ! Seulement, je m'attire encore plus de regards noirs…Pourquoi faut-il que mon meilleur copain soit le chouchou de ces demoiselles ? Le pire, c'est qu'elles m'accusent toutes de vouloir le séduire._

_Et puis quoi, encore ? Sugi-kun n'est qu'un ami, on jouait déjà ensemble quand on portait encore des couches, et on s'entend bien parce que nos parents sont des amis de longue date. Seulement voilà, les autres en font abstraction. Merci Maman pour le mot de vocabulaire…_

_Elles voient en moi un monstre issu du septième cercle de l'enfer. Charmante vision, mais un peu décalée. Comme je leur ai fait remarqué, j'ai du sang de yohko, et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce type de démon ne vient pas des Enfers. Et toc !_

_Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Après cela, Konohamaru-sensei est arrivé en accompagnant un vieillard croulant…_

…

_Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit._

_Maman me tuerait si elle savait que je manque à ce point de respect à mes aînés. Galère, j'ai intérêt à mieux le planquer, cette fois, mon journal !_

_Toujours est-il que le vieux s'est avéré être un ninja à la retraite. Whoa, c'est rare ! La plupart crèvent jeunes dans des missions ou sur des champs de batailles. Hein ? Non, je ne suis pas horrifiée. Je trouve même ça drôlement chouette. Eh, vu la famille que j'ai, y a pas grand chose qui puisse me déranger…Entre renard à neuf queues, Tanuki ou autres esprits démoniaques, marionnettes bizarroïdes, techniques à l'éventail complètement délirantes, plus deux frères malicieux et farceurs, hein…_

_Le discours du vieux a jeté un froid en classe, en tout cas. Eh, ils espéraient quoi, les autres ? Que la vie d'un ninja était une partie de plaisir ? Bon, j'avoue que c'était un peu moche de la part de ce type et de Konohamaru-sensei de torpiller leurs rêves comme ça, mais quand même…_

_Très peu ont l'air de réaliser ce pour quoi on les forme. Certains ne se sont peut-être même jamais interrogés sur le motif pour lequel ils tiennent à être ninja._

_Moi, je veux devenir ninja pour protéger ma famille – et accessoirement, pour être capable de me faire obéir aussi bien que Maman et, disons-le, être capable de me défendre toute seule. Mine de rien, les tentatives de meurtre ou d'enlèvement, ça lasse –, et je le ferais, quelque en soit le prix. Mais, parfois, je me dis que mes frangins, je ferai tout aussi bien de les laisser se débrouiller tout seul…_

_Sans rire, Kaito et Genki me font plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Pourquoi Papa ne les a pas noyés à la naissance ?_

_Ah oui, volonté maternelle oblige…_

_Au fait, Maman nous a annoncé une grande nouvelle. La famille va…s'agrandir ! A ce qu'il parait, elle attend des jumeaux._

_Papa est tombé dans les pommes à l'annonce. Je le comprends…Si ces deux nouveaux frères ou sœurs ressemblent à Kaito, nous sommes tous condamnés…_

_Kami-sama, protégez moi…_

**Extrait du Journal de Rock Sugi.**

_20 Mai 1XXX_

_Une autre journée bien remplie s'achève._

_Honnêtement, elle a été riche en événements. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler._

_Papa est rentré de mission aujourd'hui, et, pour me faire une surprise, il est venu m'attendre à la sortie de l'académie. En restant planqué derrière un arbre. Compréhensible. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il m'a soulevé dans ses bras pour me donner une accolade. Deux filles de ma classe sont sorties à cet instant, et…bon, j'avoue que mon père fait peur, mais le confondre avec un criminel en fuite, et l'attaquer à vue pour, supposément me défendre…_

_Risible._

_Point positif, ces filles ont été tellement embarrassées qu'elles ne sont jamais revenues tourner autour de moi._

_Peut-être que je devrais demander à Papa de venir me prendre plus souvent. Avec un peu de chance, cela réglerait le problème des fans girls…_

_Mais j'en doute fortement._

_Konohamaru-sensei nous a présenté un vétéran. Je dois avouer que je suis heureux de cette rencontre. Elle fut très instructive. Beaucoup de gens s'imaginent qu'être ninja relève seulement de quelques difficultés, à savoir, contrôler son chakra et être capable de retenir les jutsu. Mais il n'en est rien._

_Le talent, notamment dans l'art du ninjutsu, n'est pas une chose qui se mesure au moment de la naissance. Il peut se forcer, et augmenter progressivement. Mon père et ma mère en sont de bons exemples. Lui n'a jamais réussi à utiliser le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu, mais est devenu jounin par la seule force du taijutsu, domaine dans lequel il était, au départ, médiocre. Ma mère était intelligente, certes, mais moyenne en tout. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'elle puisse accroître son niveau de chakra, et devenir l'un des meilleurs médecins de Konoha._

_Mais, je digresse._

_Le fait est que, je comprends parfaitement les rigueurs qu'un ninja doit endurer pour avancer dans la vie. Je sais aussi qu'il est fort probable qu'en suivant ce chemin, je perde des amis au combat. Malgré cela, je ne compte pas renoncer._

_Devenir ninja et imiter mes parents…_

_Ce serait un beau rêve. Je ne sais pas si j'atteindrai leur niveau. J'espère seulement me montrer à la hauteur de leurs espérances en tant que combattant. Même si la carrière qui me tente le plus serait dans le déchiffrage des codes…_

_Je leur en ai déjà parlé. Ils sont très compréhensifs à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je relâche l'entraînement. Ils ont raison._

_L'examen a lieu dans une semaine maintenant. L'an dernier, il a porté sur le henge. Mais cette année, il est plus probable qu'on nous demande un bushin ou une maîtrise de taijutsu. Après tout, il faut bien faire varier les tests, non ?_

_J'ai noté que Jun a été mis très mal à l'aise par la rencontre. Enfin, mal à l'aise…Il paraissait plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa vie avant qu'il ne vienne vivre à Konoha, mais je crois qu'il porte un fardeau. Un fardeau que j'aimerais pouvoir soulager…_

_Dommage que personne d'autre ne semble le voir…_

_J'ai peur pour lui. Et je ne suis probablement pas le seul_

**Extrait du Journal d'Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime de Konoha.**

_20 Mai 1XXX_

_Je vais bientôt être à nouveau Papa ! Enfin, je le serai d'ici sept mois. Est-ce que je dois me réjouir ? Au dernier accouchement de Temari, elle s'est mise à hurler des menaces de mort à mon encontre, et Gaara et Kankurô ont essayé de me tuer. Si ça recommence cette fois, je ne réponds plus de rien. Enfin, ce coup-ci, ce sont des jumeaux, et c'est son quatrième accouchement, cela devrait mieux se passer._

…

_Des jumeaux ? Je suis définitivement mort. Mais pourquoi j'ai épousé une femme dotée de deux frères plus ou moins surprotecteurs ? Ah, oui, masochisme à l'état pur._

_Que dire d'autre, sinon que j'entends encore parler des frasques de mon fils aîné ? Il est terrible, ce môme ! Pire que moi au même âge ! Les Kamis soient loués, Nozomi n'est pas aussi terrible. Elle a une grande gueule et n'hésite pas à hurler sur tout le monde, mais au moins, elle est relativement sérieuse. Elle doit tenir ça de sa mère. Genki, lui…c'est un ange. Pas d'autres mots. Il reste là, immobile, à vous regarder travailler, en souriant, ou en câlinant son ours en peluche…Dommage qu'il dorme si peu…_

_Comme tout les ans, j'ai redemandé au Conseil le droit d'adopter le petit Uchiha Jun. Et comme, d'habitude, la réponse a été la même : NON ! Comme quoi, même si je suis devenu Hokage, je ne suis pas pour autant apprécié de tous mes concitoyens. Mes enfants en voient de belles, eux aussi. Mais moins que moi lorsque j'étais gosse, je dois l'avouer. Au moins, ils ont des parents pour les soutenir…_

_Le refus du Conseil m'énerve. Il n'accorde même pas à Sakura le droit de s'occuper du gosse. Et c'est encore un obscur jounin terrifiant et aux résultats plus que satisfaisants qui se chargera de lui pour l'année à venir. Ils disent qu'ainsi, il fera plus de progrès._

_Mais quand se décideront-ils à atterrir ?_

_Leur truc aurait marché si Jun avait été Sasuke, ou s'il était motivé par la force. Seulement, voilà, Jun ne l'est pas. Mais ils sont trop aveuglés par l'envie de retrouver le Sharingan pour s'en rendre compte…_

_Ils n'abandonnent pas l'idée que Jun puisse le réveiller bientôt._

_Idiots._

_Je commence à bien connaître le gamin, et je peux dire une chose à son sujet : il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'employer le Sharingan._

_Il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi il rate tout ce qu'il fait. Il veut simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pauvre petit, va. S'il était né dans une autre famille, peut-être l'aurait-on fait. Mais voilà, le sang des Uchiha coule dans ses veines, et, qu'il le veuille ou non, il devra l'accepter._

_J'espère seulement que cela ne lui causera pas trop d'ennuis…_

**Extrait du Journal d'Haruno Sakura**.

_20 Mai 1XXX_

_Il y a des jours comme cela où j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre. Sanglant et sauvage, je précise. Nous sommes le jour de l'année que je hais le plus, pour la bonne raison que, tous les ans à la même date, je me vois dans l'interdiction de m'occuper du fils de mon premier amour. Je hais le Conseil…_

_Naruto n'a pas eu plus de chance que moi. Il déprime un peu, je crois. Mais d'un autre côté, Temari est enceinte, il aura bientôt d'autres enfants avec qui jouer. Et pendant ce temps là, Jun reste seul, sans que nous puissions l'aider._

_Je déteste me sentir aussi impuissante._

_Parfois, je rêve que les formalités d'adoption et de tutelle soient aussi simples que de foncer droit devant et de défoncer la tête de son adversaire. Dixit Naruto, je précise. Et la petite voix dans ma tête n'est pas contre, bien au contraire. Je crois que je devrais l'écouter plus souvent…_

_Lee est enfin rentré de mission. Pas trop tôt ! Cet imbécile va m'entendre ! Partir sans prévenir ! Sans même laisser un mot ou me faire un baiser d'adieu ! Là, il dort sur le canapé pour au moins six mois…Et encore, je suis gentille. Ino fait pire lorsqu'il s'agit de Shikamaru._

_Sugi a l'air songeur, ces derniers temps. Il m'a dit s'inquiéter pour Jun. Je le comprends. Avec la proximité du prochain examen des genins, je doute que son instructeur particulier soit tendre avec lui. Je ne vois jamais le petit à l'hôpital, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il devrait y finir presque tous les jours…_

_Ran, lui, est le digne fils de son père : Si je n'avais pas interdit la coupe au bol pour mes enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quinze ans au minimum, je suis certaine que je me retrouverais avec mon mari en miniature. Heureusement que mes enfants tiennent plus de moi que de leur père, du moins, sur le plan physique._

_Il est l'heure de dîner. Ce soir, c'est Sugi qui fait la cuisine._

_Avec un peu de chance, cette fois, nous n'aurons pas à aller acheter des ramens…_

**Extrait du Journal de Akikaze Tetsuro.**

_20 Mai 1XXX_

_Les progrès du jeune Uchiha sont plus que médiocres. Il ne réussit toujours pas à grimper aux arbres sans utiliser les mains. Son contrôle du chakra en est presque pathétique. Et pourtant…_

_Je sais que cet enfant à du potentiel._

_Je le soupçonne de me cacher ses vraies capacités. Quel idiot ! Comment peut-il espérer devenir un ninja s'il se borne à dissimuler ses véritables talents ? Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien à cet enfant. Pour un peu, je le laisserais dans son coin, puisqu'il ne semble pas s'intéresser à l'entraînement. Mais je ne tiens pas à passer pour un imbécile aux yeux du Conseil._

_Et s'il ne montre pas bientôt de quoi il est capable, je devrais sévir._

_Et sévèrement._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Salut !_

_Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant ! Je pensais attendre encore un moment avant de poster ce chapitre, et puis je me suis dit : "Allez, on y va, après tout, tu ne sais passi tu auras le temps plus tard."_

_Vivement que les épreuves anticipées du Bac soient passées..._

_Les lecteurs de_ **Ah ! My Sensei** _(j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en avait plusieurs parmi ceux qui ont mis une review ici) ne doivent pas s'inquiéter, le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, lentement, mais sûrement. Faut dire qu'à côté, je passe pas mal de temps à la traduction de quelques histoires pour le premier anniversaire du sitre d'une amie._

_Je suis désolée s'il se fait attendre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas._

_Un commentaire ? Une critique ? Des félicitations ? N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions en laissant une review..._


	3. Sang

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Mystery, Drama lors de futurs chapitres, quelques traits d'humour de la part des personnages.

Disclaimer : Nous connaissons tous le créateur de Naruto, et nous savons que ce n'est pas moi….Naruto & co est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la présente histoire est mienne.

Merci à Taïsha pour prendre le temps de corriger cette histoire !

**Sang**

-Jun ?

Des murmures, des cris. Il ne les entend pas. Il ne sent même pas les deux mains posées sur ses épaules, qui le soutiennent à demi. Il sent à peine qu'on le tire vers une chaise, il sent à peine la main qui se pose sur front et qui vérifie sa température.

-Il n'est pas fiévreux, indique la personne qui le touche à une autre.

-Ca fait déjà une galère de moins. Mince, il est lourd, ce type !

Une main s'agite devant ses yeux. C'est à peine s'il les cligne.

-Hey, Uchiha, réponds !

-Mince, il est sourd, ou quoi ?

-Vos gueules ! Il est sous le choc !

Une voix connue, aux intonations féminines. Deux petits éventails de métal sont dégainés. Une autre, agressive, moqueuse. Elle parle…de lui ? Il ne sait même plus. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il voit seulement le rouge. Le reste est sans importance. Même la voix qui murmure à son oreille est obsolète.

-Je vois pas pourquoi. Après tout, c'est presque rien ce qu'il a fait à Shingo.

-Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça…La vache, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pâle !

Quelqu'un lui passe un linge humide sur le front. Un bref éclair blond traverse son champ de vision. Mais il n'y prend pas garde.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

-Konohamaru-sensei ! C'est Jun !

Jun avait les yeux fixes. Sans bouger, il regardait son adversaire étendu au sol, un liquide pourpre s'écoulant de son nez, et tâchant par quelques gouttes le sol.

**Extrait du Journal d'Uchiha Jun.**

_22 Mai 1XXX_

_Je…j'ai honte de moi. Et j'ai peur._

_Les autres me disent que, comme je suis un Uchiha, je ne devrais pas me laisser aller à la peur, et développer mes capacités. Pourtant, cela ne change rien aux faits._

_J'ai failli m'évanouir en classe…_

_Tout avait bien commencé. Nous pratiquions un peu de tai-jutsu, et nous devions former des paires afin de nous mettre en situation de combat. Manque de chance, c'est Shingo qui fut désigné comme mon partenaire. Je n'aime pas ce garçon. Il use de sa force pour terroriser les plus petits. Il passe également beaucoup de temps à rabaisser les autres. Ses remarques m'ont laissé de glace, jusqu'à présent, mais…_

_Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter mon père ! Je me suis jeté sur lui._

_Et puis…_

_Rouge. Partout. Je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était. Et puis, j'ai réalisé… A quel point c'était chaud. Et un mot s'est imposé dans mon esprit : Sang. C'est du sang qui couvrait mes doigts. C'est du sang qui coulait de la bouche et du nez de mon adversaire._

_Et le monde s'est mis à tourner. J'avais mal au cœur. Sugi et Satoru ont du me supporter jusqu'à mon siège. Kami-Sama, Nozomi, de tous les gens, m'a dit que j'étais véritablement livide et m'a humecté les tempes avec un mouchoir humide. Konohamaru-sensei a fait appeler un autre professeur pour me ramener à la maison. Il a du me porter sur une bonne distance car mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus. Je me suis senti…humilié. Mais aussi très reconnaissant envers mes camarades. Sugi est même venu me voir après les cours. Il n'a pas pu rester longtemps, bien sûr, mon instructeur y a veillé, mais…_

_Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur. Sugi, avec son sourire chaleureux et doux, qui était prêt à m'écouter…Il aurait été si simple de me confier à lui. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne peux pas lui en parler. Je n'en ai jamais parlé aux adultes, alors, pourquoi à lui ?_

_C'est drôle comme le sang me fait toujours de l'effet. Son odeur, sa texture sous mes doigts,…Je pensais pourtant y être habitué. Je peux voir mon sang, mais je ne peux pas voir celui des autres._

_C'est comme autrefois. Comme le jour où j'ai perdu mon trésor, et mon cœur. Tout ce rouge…Partout, la couleur du sang. Tout se fond dans la couleur, le monde n'existe plus. Et je ne peux que trembler en attendant de mourir…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à surmonter ma peur ?_

_**Son** visage me hante la nuit, couvert de sang comme celui de mon…camarade tout à l'heure._

_Je crois qu'une autre nuit sans sommeil m'attend._

_Mon instructeur particulier a laissé tomber l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Il prétend qu'il vaut mieux que je récupère un peu…_

_L'examen est pour dans deux jours. Et je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai envie de le passer. Mais qui sait, peut-être que le malaise d'aujourd'hui pourra me servir d'excuse et me permettra de l'éviter…_

…

_Papa, qu'aurais-tu fais, si tu avais été à ma place ?_

**Extrait du Journal de Uzumaki Nozomi.**

_22 Mai 1XXX_

_Alors là, pardon de dire ça, mais : bravo Jun !_

_Grâce à toi, Konohamaru-sensei ne nous a pas fait une seule remarque de la journée, même quand j'ai « accidentellement » renversé mon encrier sur la tête de Kinoko – elle l'avait mérité ! Elle n'avait pas à insulter mes frères et ma mère ! Mon père, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais le reste de la famille, il est hors de question que je laisse passer ! – et il ne nous a pas fait de sermon quant au fait que nous devions impérativement réviser à fond pour notre examen._

_Mais d'un autre côté, il m'a fait peur, le Jun. Je vous jure, pâle comme un mort, il était ! Et ses yeux…agrandis par l'horreur, fixant un point invisible. Il avait le parfum caractéristique de la peur animale autour de lui. C'est dingue ce que la vue du sang lui fait comme effet…_

_Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand Mamie Tsunade lui fait des prises de sang, alors ?_

_N'empêche, si Sugi ne l'avait pas rattrapé, et si Satoru n'était pas venu lui filer un coup de main, il aurait fini par terre. Je passe sous silence les commentaires de la classe. Ils n'étaient guère flatteurs…_

_Ils m'ont énervée à tous se montrer aussi mesquins. Alors, bon, j'ai un peu perdu mon calme. Non, je vais être franche, j'ai piqué une crise ! J'ai carrément sorti les éventails ! Autant dire que quand Maman demandera des explications, je risque gros. **Très** gros ! Elle qui m'interdit formellement de m'en servir…Faudra alors qu'on m'explique pourquoi elle m'a appris à les utiliser. C'est comme le père de Sugi avec ces techniques qui ne doivent servir qu'à protéger des personnes chères…_

_Quel est l'intérêt d'être fort si on ne se sert même pas de toute sa puissance ?_

_Je suis tout de même fière de moi. Je n'ai pas laissé le contrôle au renard. Seigneur, je l'ai senti si proche…prêt à me sauter à la gorge au moindre faux pas ! Je ne sais pas comment Oncle Gaara fait pour endurer cela. Et encore, j'ai de la chance : Paraît que Shuukaku est encore plus agressif._

_Mais quand même…_

_J'ai encore eu une réaction bizarre devant le sang. J'aurais voulu…en voir plus. Egorgé mes camarades de classe m'a soudainement parut très attrayant._

_Soif de sang, vous connaissez ?_

_C'est pire encore quand il y a une voix nasillarde qui vous hurle dans les oreilles. Façon de parler, s'entend. Merci beaucoup, Kogane._

_Saleté de renard._

_Je l'entends de plus en plus en ce moment et je sais très bien pourquoi. D'accord, je suis fière d'avoir du sang de yohko, et ça m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, mais il y a des jours où je maudis cet héritage paternel. Encore que, paternel…Certaines personnes dont je tairais les noms doutent de mes origines._

_Bon sang, quand se mettront-ils en tête que je **ne** suis **pas** la fille du **Kyûbi** ?_

_Je suis Uzumaki Nozomi, fille d'Uzumaki Naruto, le Rokudaime de Konoha, et de son épouse Temari, nièce de Gaara du Désert, le Kazekage de Suna, et genin en devenir ! Je ne suis pas un démon ! Enfin, pas totalement…_

_Dire qu'à côté de ça, mes frères sont parfaitement normaux. Enfin, normaux, mais sacrément allumés, chacun à leur manière._

_Parfois, je me demande pourquoi le village m'a laissé vivre en s'apercevant que j'étais plus une kitsune qu'une humaine. Bon, Mamie était encore Hokage, et elle m'aimait bien, et puis Papa était déjà raide dingue de son petit bout de choux de fille, et Maman aussi. Je doute qu'à l'époque, on s'en soit vraiment préoccupé. Je suis pratiquement certaine que j'aurais eu droit au lynchage par une foule en colère si je n'avais pas été leur fille. Mais avec Oncle Gaara comme Kazekage, hein…Mouais, j'ai été laissé en vie sur des bases purement politiques, en quelque sorte._

_Le Kyûbi ne serait pas dans le corps de mon père, je vous jure que je lui botterais les fesses…_

…

_Oubliez ce que j'ai dit._

_C'est moi qui aurais les fesses bottées à la fin, y a pas photo. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à devenir plus forte ?_

…

_P.S : Je maîtrise de mieux en mieux le gen-jutsu pour dissimuler mes oreilles et mes queues ! D'ici peu, je pourrais enfin le maintenir par moi-même pendant quelques heures d'affilées ! Bon, d'accord, c'est pas un grand progrès, mais c'est déjà pas mal…_

**Extrait du Journal de Rock Sugi.**

_22 Mai 1XXX_

_La journée s'est montrée…palpitante ? Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit du meilleur adjectif pour décrire la situation, mais je m'en contenterais, faute de mieux._

_Jun a fait une crise en plein milieu de la classe après avoir blessé Shingo. Non que je regrette les blessures de ce type, il l'a cherché. Mais je m'inquiète de plus en plus de l'état psychologique du jeune Uchiha. Maman m'avait prévenu que cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour ses précieux conseils si cela devait se passer et qu'elle n'était pas joignable._

_J'ai demandé de l'aide à Satoru pour le faire asseoir, puis je me suis assuré qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, et j'ai tenté de le calmer en lui parlant. Sans grand effet, je dois dire. Je doute même qu'il m'ait entendu. C'est inquiétant…_

_Konohamaru-sensei l'a fait raccompagner chez lui peu après. Inquiet, je suis passé le voir dès la fin des cours. Je crois d'ailleurs que plusieurs personnes me font la tête pour mon action. Les filles, surtout ; elles ne supportent pas que je traîne avec Jun ou Nozomi. Mais, je ne suis pas à leurs ordres. Pour qui se prennent-elles, pour m'ordonner mes fréquentations ? Enfin, n'épiloguons pas là-dessus, ce serait inutile…_

_Je n'ai pas pu rester très longtemps. J'ai été…plus ou moins poliment éconduit et jeté à la rue par l'espèce de cerbère qui garde mon camarade. Quelle brute…_

_Je comprends pourquoi Maman désapprouve tellement le Conseil. Jun devrait être avec nous, ou avec les Uzumaki, plutôt que seul dans un manoir immense qui n'a jamais été sa maison, qui n'est qu'un passé révolu auquel quelques nostalgiques s'accrochent bec et ongles._

_Malheureusement, il n'est rien que nous puissions faire tant que la majorité ne sera pas de notre côté. Et, comme le dit Maman : « C'est pas gagné d'avance. »_

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cet événement. D'après Maman et Tsunade-sama, Jun souffre d'un profond traumatisme lié à son enfance. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup entendu parler de lui avant son arrivée à l'école, un matin, lorsqu'il suivait Konohamaru-sensei dans les couloirs._

_Pratiquement muet, tatoué au visage, les yeux trop fixes, douloureusement mince, des pansements sur les poignets, toujours vêtu en noir… Il faisait un peu peur, mais aussi, il faisait…pitié. Très vite, les autres enfants se sont mis à l'éviter. Sauf quelqu'un, mais ceux-là sont les cas spéciaux, comme moi, Nozomi, Satoru,…en bref, les enfants de ceux qui avaient intimement connu le père de Jun._

_Pour en revenir à son prétendu traumatisme, je fais confiance au jugement de ma mère, même si cela me semble improbable. Mais je dois avouer que je suis assez désensibilisé à la vue du sang, de muscles déchirés ou de plaies ouvertes. Avoir une mère faisant partie de l'élite du corps médical de Konoha vous incite à vous y habituer, que vous le vouliez ou non._

…

_Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner. Je te réécrirais plus tard, cher journal._

**Extrait du Journal de Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime de Konoha.**

_22 Mai 1XXX_

_Qu'y a-t-il de plus pénible que de passer ses journées enfermé dans un bureau, à faire de la paperasserie ? Je vais vous le dire._

_D'abord, recevoir une visite des vieux ploucs du Conseil, cherchant encore une fois à faire éliminer ou bannir ma fille chérie, sous prétexte qu'elle est trop dangereuse. Comme si j'allais les laisser faire, tiens ! Je me demande si le vieux Sandaime en supportait tout autant avec moi…_

_Ces vieux schnocks en ont profité pour me demander « poliment » comment allait la grossesse de Temari. Je déteste quand ils font ça, je sais qu'ils ont une idée derrière la tête. Certains n'ont toujours pas digéré que je sois devenu le nouvel Hokage. Tant pis pour vous, les gars, parce que la décision de Tsunade-bachan est irrévocable._

_Le bouquet final pour moi, ce fut en rentrant à la maison, où m'attendait une Temari d'humeur massacrante, quelques dégâts sur les murs provoqués par Kaito, un Genki en manque de câlins, et un beau-frère en visite et peu ravi d'apprendre le nouvel état de sa grande sœur. Kankurô, vieux, je t'aime bien, mais tout seul, tu ne me fais vraiment plus peur. Gaara, par contre…_

_Nozomi m'a appris que Jun avait fait un malaise cet après-midi. Je comprends. Je ne sais pas ce que ce gosse a vécu avant de venir à Konoha, mais…je vois bien qu'il est entrain de mourir de l'intérieur._

_Je le revois toujours, six ans plus tôt, couvert de sang, ses grands yeux tristes pleins de larmes…et réclamant qu'on le mette à mort…_

**Extrait du Journal de Nara Satoru.**

_22 Mai 1XXX_

_Encore une journée galère !_

_Le jeune Uchiha est devenu catatonique en classe. J'ai du aider Rock Sugi à le porter jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Il pèse son poids, mine de rien. Enfin, je dis ça, mais il est tout de même beaucoup plus léger que la plupart des enfants de notre âge. Beaucoup plus mince, aussi. Je me demande s'il mange correctement…_

_Encore que, à force de côtoyer Shigeru, ma vision personnelle d'une bonne alimentation a très bien pu être parasitée…_

_Rien d'anormal à la maison. Je veux dire, Papa passe toujours autant son temps à regarder les nuages, et Maman lui hurle toujours autant dessus en lui jetant des casseroles à la tête quand elle est vraiment de méchante humeur. Sakura-san m'a dit que leur relation avait toujours était comme ça, même quand ils étaient mômes. Maman hurle, cogne sur mon père, il se laisse plus ou moins faire, il se barre pendant quelques jours, dort sur le canapé quelques autres, et les deux se rabibochent tant bien que mal. Faudra qu'on m'explique comment je suis arrivé sur cette terre, alors…_

_Maman me fait peur. Elle insiste pour avoir un autre enfant. Je crois que la nouvelle grossesse de Temari-san l'a perturbée. Papa, de son côté, marmonne des propos incompréhensibles sur des missions à faire, urgentes parait-il. Ouais, c'est ça ! A d'autres, je le connais bien, le paternel. C'est un génie, d'accord, mais c'est aussi le dernier des fainéants. J'ai comme l'impression que l'idée de supporter Maman enceinte lui fait peur._

_Remarquez, quand je vois l'état de Temari-san, je le comprends…_

_Bon, je te laisse, le journal. J'ai encore pas mal d'exercices à faire pour demain._

_Et oui, c'est pas parce que je ne fous jamais rien en classe que je ne bosse pas à la maison. Enfin, j'aimerais, mais si je mettais l'idée en pratique, Maman me tuerait. Sans état d'âme. C'est une sorcière, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Elle insiste sur le fait que je dois encore faire des progrès à l'école. M'est avis qu'elle et Sakura-san ont encore eu une petite dispute. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle s'évertuait à martyriser un pauvre oreiller sans défense quand je suis rentré._

_Mais de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de bousiller ma couverture de crétin finit._

_Ce serait une nouvelle galère…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yep, c'est un nouveau chapitre. On ne pourra pas dire que mes updates sont rares en cette période. Mais je m'ennuie ! A part taper sur mon clavier, je n'ai rien à faire. Le pire, c'est qu'en plus je trouve mes textes complètements nuls en ce moment…_

_Déprime, quand tu nous tiens…_

_Bon, d'accord, certains d'entre vous se diront que cette histoire n'avance pas vite, mais je tiens d'abord à présenter la psychologie des personnages avant de vraiment entrer dans l'action et le vif du sujet. Question de principe._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

**RAR :**

**Mahiro :** Désolée ! Je n'avais pas fait attention ! Oui, je savais que le couple Naruto Temari surprendrai, mais je me suis dit qu'il était assez sympa à imaginer. Pour répondre à ta question, Genki est un gosse adorable mais qui a une fâcheuse tendance à imiter son frère aîné. Disons que cela varie selon son humeur. Pour ce qui est de l'équipe…eh, eh ! Réponse au prochain chapitre. Dans le Conseil, on trouve déjà le vieil Homura et maître Kohal (aperçus dans le volume 16). Sinon, imagines des vieillards issus de grandes familles de Konoha, genre celle des Hyuga…Oui, c'est pas la joie de les avoir en face de soi. Le vieux ninja n'a pas de nom, c'était juste un personnage comme ça, pour marquer l'événement et guider les réflexions dans les journaux des personnages.

**Ewalin :** Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de spoilers, mais, sait-on jamais…Ca va dépendre de la direction que va prendre l'histoire, je pense…Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Goudou :** Merci pour les reviews. Et oui, tu avais bien deviné ; c'était Temari la femme de Naruto. N'hésites pas à poser des questions, je serais là pour y répondre, dans la mesure du possible.


	4. Examen

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Mystery pour de futurs chapitres, quelques pointes d'humour de la part de certains personnages (à savoir une dénommée Uzumaki Nozomi), journaux intimes.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté les membres de la nouvelle génération voir quelques adultes ici et là…

Merci à Taïsha pour son travail de correction !

**Examen**

**Extrait du Journal d'Uchiha Jun.**

_24 Mai 1XXX_

_Alors, nous y sommes. Cet instant que je viens à redouter chaque année. Une épreuve que m'impose ma condition._

_Aujourd'hui a lieu l'examen des genins. C'est ma troisième tentative._

_Devrais-je être heureux ? Tout le monde semble le penser. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent quand je le leur demande. Mais moi, je vois bien, tapi dans le fond de leurs yeux, le dégoût qu'ils ont à m'adresser la parole et la peur de me voir réussir._

_Je devine leurs craintes. Serais-je, moi aussi, un autre traître ? Qui tuerais-je, qui trahirais-je, avant de leur planter un couteau dans le dos ? Détruirais-je un clan avant de rejoindre une organisation de ninja criminels classés S dans le bingo book, comme mon oncle Itachi ? Ou bien, en proie à une soif de puissance incontrôlable, me tournerais-je vers Orochimaru ?_

_Les possibilités sont presque sans limites._

_La trahison du « dernier des Uchiha », une bonne partie des habitants du village s'y attend._

_L'autre est pratiquement certaine de me voir échouer dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Ceux-là feraient mieux de regarder leur Hokage dans les yeux et de réfléchir._

_Papa me parlait souvent de Uzumaki Naruto, celui qui clamait haut et fort qu'il serait Hokage, quand bien même il était le dernier de sa classe et le ninja le plus exubérant de tout le village. Il a réussi malgré les difficultés._

_Les gens le voient avec admiration, d'autres avec méfiance. Quelques-uns portent de la haine dans leurs regards, parmi les plus vieux du village. Mais la haine, je la vois surtout dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils me regardent, ou lorsqu'ils regardent Nozomi-chan, ou ses deux frères. Mais c'est moins prononcé chez Genki, allez savoir pourquoi…_

_Je me demande parfois…_

_A quoi sert de vivre quand on sait que les gens ne vous verront jamais pour ce que vous êtes ? Moi, je suis seulement un Uchiha. Jun n'est qu'un nom, une entité anonyme, inexistante. Voilà comment le village me voit. Juste un Uchiha…_

_Parfois, je sens que je vais craquer. Les regards, les murmures, les coups, les entraînements, l'indifférence quasi-générale,…C'est trop pour moi ! Au moins à Oto, j'étais vu comme quelque chose de valable, même si ce n'était que comme un outil pour s'assurer de la loyauté de mon père. Ici, c'est juste la haine…_

_Une haine qui vous prend aux tripes, qui ne vous lâche pas. Et cela fait mal. Si mal que, parfois, la souffrance physique me semble préférable à cette douleur psychique._

_Nozomi et Sugi devraient réussir sans problèmes. C'est la première fois qu'ils tentent les examens. Leurs parents ont préféré les laisser aller à leur rythme. Cela signifie qu'ils ne seront plus avec moi l'an prochain si j'échoue._

_Et même si je réussis, je ne serais pas forcément avec eux. Est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ? Est-ce que la solitude changera quelque chose à mon état ? Oui, je crois qu'elle finira par me rendre complètement fou._

…

_Papa, Takara, vous savez quoi ? Je vais le passer, cet examen. Ne serait-ce que pour me montrer à moi-même que je ne suis pas un faible…_

_Et que j'ai peut-être un espoir, si mince soit-il…_

Sarutobi Konohamaru fit glisser son regard sur l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la classe. Une trentaine. Mmm…Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte. Merci aux Kamis, il n'allait pas être le seul à les évaluer.

**-**Bien. Maintenant que vous avez passé le test théorique…Et je suis ravi de voir que cette fois, tout le monde a mis son nom sur sa copie, ajouta-t-il avec un regard particulièrement appuyé sur Satoru, affalé sur sa table, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'épreuve pratique. Cette année, les concurrents passeront…

Konohamaru eut un sourire sadique en voyant que tous ses élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Ils allaient regretter d'être là.

**-**Cette année, votre épreuve finale sera…un duel.

**Extrait du Journal d'Uzumaki Nozomi.**

_24 Mai 1XXX_

_Un duel !_

_Rien que ça ! Je sais pas qui choisit les techniques à pratiquer aux examens, mais il a du fumer quelque chose ! On a pas étudié le taïjutsu, nous ! C'était pas au programme ! Le genjutsu et le ninjutsu, ok, je comprends, j'approuve, pourquoi pas, mais le taïjutsu…_

_Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas ravie._

_Je veux dire, si je cognais trop fort sur un élève, j'allais souffrir. On n'allait pas me manquer à la sortie, même si je réussissais l'exam. Je compte plus le nombre de personnes dans l'administration du village qui rêveraient d'avoir ma peau. Et puis, le taïjutsu, ce n'était pas comme les éventails. On devait y aller avec le poing, le pied,…pas d'armes, quoi._

_Mais, c'est là où je me suis marrée._

_Les filles se sont révélées absolument nulles pour les prises. Elles avaient trop peur de se casser un ongle ! Résultats, elles ont toutes, ou presque, été éjectées dès le premier tour, cette peste de Kinoko en tête !_

_Il y a une justice en ce bas monde…_

_Le meilleur à ce petit jeu, c'était probablement Sugi. Il s'en est tiré sans une seule égratignure, mais eh, c'est Sugi, après tout. Son paternel n'est peut-être pas aussi fort que le mien, mais il est costaud en taïjutsu. Non, il n'y avait pas moyen que le beau gosse échoue._

_Jun, par contre, m'a pas mal surprise. Je veux dire, après sa crise l'autre jour, j'aurais juré qu'il ne se serait pas présenté à l'examen. Et pourtant, il était là, un peu pâle, et sans son habituel bandeau, mais il a tenu le choc. Faut dire, personne n'a saigné cette fois, alors il a su garder le contrôle._

_J'ai appris autre chose._

_Les cheveux détachés lui vont super bien ! Maman, je meurs ! Il a vraiment des cheveux superbes. J'aimerais bien avoir les mêmes. Pas de bol ; ils sont trop indomptables pour ça. C'est une vraie galère pour les démêler le matin._

…

_C'est moi ou j'ai piqué la ligne de Satoru, là ?_

_Quand on parle du diable, lui aussi, il a réussi l'examen. Et son pote Shigeru aussi. De justesse, d'accord, mais ils l'ont passé. J'y croyais pas, quand je l'ai vu. Nara « Je Suis Trop Paresseux Pour Ecrire Mon Nom Sur Mes Copies d'Examen » Satoru et Akimichi « J'aime Seulement Me Gaver De Chips » Shigeru qui sauvent l'honneur en étalant leurs adversaires – en passant, je suis pas sûre que s'asseoir dessus pour les immobiliser soit très réglementaire – et en réussissant à ébahir les profs, c'était à voir._

_Mais je crois que Konohamaru-sensei n'a pas trop apprécié. Je crois que je le comprends. Après tout, il les a eu dans sa classe pendant trois ans, et il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Maintenant, Moegi-sensei qui s'occupe de l'autre classe de notre année, le regarde d'un air narquois._

_Dommage pour lui. Je crois qu'elle lui plait et elle est plutôt mignonne aussi._

_Et moi ? Vous voulez savoir comment je me suis débrouillée ?_

_Eh ben…_

**Extrait du Journal de Rock Sugi.**

_24 Mai 1XXX_

_Je dois avouer que j'ai été aux anges lorsque Konohamaru-sensei nous a annoncé l'épreuve finale. Le taïjutsu n'est pas ma grande spécialité mais je sais y faire. Avec un père comme le mien et Papy Gaï – il n'aime pas que je l'appelle comme cela mais je trouve que le surnom lui va bien – pour m'entourer durant mon enfance, j'ai eu droit à un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur, entraînement possible dans cette discipline._

_Je passe premier de notre année, à quatre points devant Nozomi et un point devant Hyuga Himeko, une fille de la seconde classe. Je crois qu'il s'agit de la fille aînée de Hyuga Hanabi, qui est à la tête du clan. Elle n'est pas très commode…_

_Jun s'en est sorti honorablement, et il a été reçu, avec de meilleurs résultats que Satoru ou Shigeru. La grande surprise a été de le voir frapper sans hésiter. Mais il n'y a pas eu de blessures graves, alors je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un fait normal. Il a essuyé quelques coups à la tête par manque d'inattention, mais Jun n'est pas un pratiquant acharné de taïjutsu, cela se voit à sa manière de bouger. Il pratique uniquement parce qu'il doit se maintenir en forme._

_Au final, il a cassé son élastique et ses cheveux l'ont gêné pour la dernière manche mais il a réussi : il est désormais diplômé de l'académie. Après trois tentatives…_

_Je suppose que certaines personnes doivent se réjouir, et les autres maudire ce jour. Le petit Uchiha, enfin gradué ! Une chance de reconquérir le précieux Sharingan. Mais je me demande parfois si Jun le possède vraiment. J'ai cru comprendre, d'après les explications de ma mère, que tous les membres du clan ne pouvaient pas le réveiller. Et Jun ne montre aucun talent particulier. Mais, là encore, rien n'est sûr. Même pour moi, ce garçon est trop complexe._

_Nozomi…est un autre cas. Après le match de Shigeru, elle m'a demandé si c'était réglementaire et vraiment indiqué d'immobiliser son adversaire en l'écrasant. Moi, de mon côté, après qu'elle en ait terminé avec un garçon de la seconde classe qui l'avait particulièrement énervée en se moquant de ses nattes, je lui ai demandé si frapper dans certaines parties du corps de son adversaire était bien normal._

_Sa réponse a été, et je cite : « Peut-être pas, mais au moins, tu es sûr qu'il ne se relèvera pas avant un bout de temps. Et puis, ça soulage… »_

_Note à moi-même : faire attention à ne pas l'énerver._

_Bref, notre examen n'a pas été ce que nous aurions imaginé. Mais nos parents doivent être fiers de nous. Maman, en tout cas, a laissé tomber ses patients pour la journée, et nous dînerons avec les Uzumaki ce soir pour célébrer l'événement. Je crois que Maman et le Rokudaime cherchent à reformer une équipe qui nous comprendrait moi, Nozomi et Jun. L'idée est tentante, mais…_

_Est-ce que le Conseil l'acceptera ?_

**Extrait du Journal de Uzumaki Temari, épouse du Rokudaime.**

_24 Mai 1XXX_

_Nozomi a réussi son examen._

_Ma petite fille…est entrain de devenir une femme ! Dommage que son père ne le voie pas. Le pauvre : quand il s'en apercevra, il tombera des nues. Je me rappelle encore du jour de la naissance de mon bébé. Elle était si mignonne. Gaara avait prétendu que son père devrait courir quand elle serait grande, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver Grand-père trop tôt._

_Je me demande toujours ce qui lui a fait dire ça…_

_Enfin, je m'égare. J'ai envoyé un message à Gaara et Kankûro pour les informer du succès de leur nièce. Accessoirement, je leur demande aussi des nouvelles de leur propre vie de famille. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kankûro avait enfin une petite amie qui arrivait à concilier le fait que Gaara soit bien son frère et que le Rokudaime de Konoha soit son beau-frère. Comme il n'a pas abordé le sujet lors de sa dernière visite, j'espère seulement qu'il ne l'aura pas laissé filer. Ca m'ennuie de le savoir célibataire. J'espère aussi avoir des nouvelles de mon neveu. Gaara a peut-être fait des progrès en socialisation, mais je ne suis pas tranquille en sachant qu'il élève seul un gosse de dix ans._

_Si on m'avait dit, vingt ans plus tôt, que mon frère finirait par devenir fréquentable, chef de son village et adopterait un gosse, j'aurais crié au fou avant de l'atomiser à coups d'éventail._

_Enfin…_

_Ma grossesse se passe bien pour l'instant. Des jumeaux…j'espère seulement qu'ils ne seront pas comme Nozomi. Non pas que je reproche quoi que ce soit à ma fille, mais elle est loin d'avoir une vie facile._

_Naruto et moi savions que Kyûbi était un maître des coups fourrés, comme tous les démons, d'ailleurs, même si Shukaku est plutôt du genre à massacrer sans réfléchir qu'à jouer des tours, mais qu'il crée par son seul chakra une sorte de double de lui-même et l'implante dans notre bébé, c'était quelque chose auquel nous n'étions pas préparés._

_Tsunade-hime la décrit parfois comme une sorte de hanyo schizophrène. Elle a un corps unique, mais elle a deux esprits : le sien et le 'parasite' implanté par le Kyûbi. Kogane, elle l'appelle, parce que, quand elle l'a vu en rêve, le renard avait une fourrure dorée._

_J'ai grandi avec un petit frère possédé et j'ai épousé un autre container à démon, mais ce genre de trucs me file encore la chair de poule._

_Elle est la seule à qui cela arrive, même si j'ai des doutes pour Genki. Je veux dire, quand il parle de Kokoro, son ami imaginaire, je me sens mal à l'aise. Comme si…comme s'il parlait réellement à quelqu'un dans sa tête. Au final, j'ai bien peur que Kaito soit le seul enfant normal de notre famille. Enfin, si on peut considérer un enfant qui tient tant de son père comme étant normal._

_Si, bien entendu, les jumeaux ne montrent aucune trace de possession, mutation, ou autres problèmes du genre._

…

_Sakura a suggéré un grand repas pour célébrer le passage des gamins au rang de genins. Du moment que je ne fais pas la cuisine, et que ce ne sont pas des ramens, je suis pour._

**Extrait du Journal d'Akikaze Tetsuro, professeur particulier de Uchiha Jun.**

_24 Mai 1XXX_

_Le petit Uchiha a enfin gradué. Pas avec le meilleur score de son année, certes, mais il a réussi. Désormais, nous allons pouvoir passer à un entraînement plus rigoureux. Néanmoins, le plus dur reste à faire. Après tout, il faut encore qu'il passe l'épreuve de qualification avec deux partenaires._

_Les professeurs de l'académie ont toute autorité sur le choix des équipes, mais elles doivent être approuvées par l'Hokage avant d'être soumises aux membres du Conseil, puis rendues publiques aux étudiants._

_Je me demande avec quels équipiers il finira ? J'espère simplement que Nara Satoru ne fera pas partie de son équipe. J'ai suffisamment de mal à motiver mon élève sans que des sources extérieures n'en rajoutent ! Une possibilité serait qu'il se retrouve avec Uzumaki Nozomi, la fille de l'Hokage. D'après Haruno Sakura – je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle conserve son nom de jeune fille alors qu'elle est mariée…quoique, « Rock » Sakura, cela ne sonne pas très bien – être associé avec la fille de l'Hokage ou Rock Sugi pourrait être bénéfique à son équilibre mental._

_Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi. Mais si le docteur le dit…_

_Je ne tiens pas à le retrouver à nouveau étendu sur son lit avec les poignets tailladés. Une seule tentative de suicide m'a suffi._

**Extrait du Journal de Haruno Sakura.**

_24 Mai 1XXX_

_Alors ça y est…_

_Sugi est diplômé. Nozomi est diplômée. Jun est diplômé. Les enfants de Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, sont diplômés. Il y a aussi un Hyuga, et le fils d'Asuma-sensei et Kurenai-sensei, Sarutobi Konatsu. Il me semble aussi avoir vu sur la liste le nom Aburame, mais je peux me tromper. C'est drôle mais j'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver le jour ou je suis devenue ninja._

_Il y a des noms qui reviennent, parfois, et qui font sourire. Qui aurait pensé qu'on formerait de telles familles ? Et qui aurait pensé qu'on aurait des enfants à la même période, et peut-être dans la même équipe ?_

_Peut-être les parents de Ino et ses amis. Mais, cette fois, il n'y aura pas de troisième génération de Ino-Skika-Chou ; il leur manquerait un membre. Mais il est possible que Satoru et Shigeru soient dans la même équipe._

_Cependant, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que les genins sont répartis en équipes selon leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, afin de créer des groupes de niveau équivalent. Aburame, Hyuga, Nara, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Akimichi, Sarutobi,…ce sont de grands noms, et plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que la formation des équipes va être rude._

_Toujours est-il qu'elle est encore incertaine. Et si jamais certains décident d'y mettre le holà, ils ne sont pas près d'avoir fini. J'ai deux mots à dire aux gars du Conseil, moi. Et s'ils ne m'écoutent pas…_

_Je leur envois Lee !_

**Extrait du Journal de Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime de Konoha.**

_24 Mai 1XXX_

_Ce soir, c'est la fête !_

_Ma fille et les enfants de mes meilleurs amis passent genins ! Bon, on ne leur a pas encore révélé qu'ils ont toutes les chances de retourner astiquer les bancs de l'académie dans quelques jours, mais eh, ce sont nos gosses ; ils réussiront le dernier test !_

_J'espère…_

_Autre grande nouvelle qui rend ce jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche :_

_Ils ont finalement accepté l'équipe, même si ce n'est que pour une période d'essai. Mamie Tsunade, Sakura-chan, je vous aime ! Vous savez vous faire entendre et je vous adore ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner lors d'une virée shopping. Je tiens à ma vie, figurez-vous._

_Bon, le tout maintenant, va être de leur dégotter un professeur compétent, attentif, si possible les connaissant tous les trois pour qu'aucun de ne sente lésé, jeune et mignon de préférence, pour éviter de leur donner des cauchemars…_

…

_Où est-ce que je vais trouver ça, moi ?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ca y est ! Un nouveau chapitre de Dans Nos Larmes !

Il aura fallu un moment, mais finalement, il est bien là. J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

A votre avis, qui va écoper du poste de sensei ?

Bon, je ferais court. Je pars au mariage d'une amie de la famille tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu dire que « mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux. » Ben si c'est vrai, vu ce qu'il vient de tomber, ils n'auront pas à s'en faire pour leur vie de couple…

J'espère.

**RAR :**

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Non, ce n'est pas une faute, car Nozomi parle d'elle-même, pas de sa mère. Mais j'admets que ce n'est pas très clair. Je corrigerais. Merci de l'avoir fait remarqué.

**Mahiro :** Et ben, Temari vient plus ou moins d'expliquer l'origine de Kogane et du physique particulier de Nozomi. Je suis ravie de constater que l'approfondissement de la vie des persos ne te dérange pas.

**Goudou :** Je ne sais pas exactement sur combien de personnages je vais travailler. Probablement toute la nouvelle génération, les adultes, et peut-être quelques autres…Bref, je préfère ne pas avancer de nombre pour le moment, mais rien n'empêches de tenir des comptes. Pour l'instant, nous en sommes à…8, je crois ?

**Altiru :** Les réponses seront données au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Pour l'instant, disons simplement qu'il faut garder quelques mystères…Et que je n'ai pas encore formé de plans précis pour tout le monde.

Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews pour cette histoire. Cela m'encourage à continuer cette histoire.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	5. Equipes

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Journaux intimes, Analyse psychologique, General, Angst, Mystery, Drama pour les futurs chapitres. Nous n'y sommes pas encore, hélas…

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, c'est un fait, mais les personnages de la seconde génération sont à moi, alors pas touche sans permission !

Merci à Taïsha pour la correction de ce chapitre.

**Equipes**

-Très bien, la classe, entonna Konohamaru-sensei en prenant une feuille. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes maintenant diplômés de l'Académie. Merci aux Kamis, je n'aurais pas à vous supporter une année de plus.

Son regard était nettement appuyé sur Nara Satoru qui se contenta d'étouffer un bâillement avec sa main.

-Je suis sensé vous féliciter, alors je le fait : bravo d'être parvenus jusque là, même si cela tient vraiment du miracle pour certaines personnes. Seulement, je vous préviens : à partir de maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! N'étant encore que des gosses et, à plus forte raison, des aspirants, votre travail se limitera à effectuer quelques missions pour le village. Et, autant vous le dire, vous allez en baver !

Il fit une pose et balaya l'ensemble de la classe du regard. Les gosses le fixaient tous avec attention, à l'exception de quelques cas notables, genre le gamin Uchiha, qui semblait vaguement endormi sur son bureau ou encore le petit Sarutobi, plus préoccupé par sa voisine de table, une rouquine dont les longs cheveux cachaient ses yeux.

Mouais, rien de bien exceptionnel. Il reprit son discours.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez être répartis dans des équipes de trois membres. Chacune de ces équipes sera placée sous la direction d'un jounin qui aura pour mission de vous enseigner et de limiter la casse que vous pourriez causer. Il va sans dire que vous devrez obéir à ses ordres. Enfin, pour les deux trois personnes qui lorgnent déjà sur Rock Sugi, les équipes ont déjà étaient formées et acceptées par le Conseil des Professeurs et l'Hokage. Si vous avez à vous plaindre, ne le faites pas à moi.

Il y eut un concert de protestations et de cris de déceptions qui firent sourire le chuunin. Chaque année, c'était le même cinéma. Mais pourquoi s'entêtait-il à rester professeur ?

-Bien, tout le monde s'est calmé ? Alors, maintenant, voici les équipes : dans l'équipe 1, Hasui Mai, Yamae Teruo et Shirai Nanao. Dans l'équipe 2, Tokatsu Kimiko, Kindô Eikichi et Kanesugi Shun. Dans l'équipe 3, Sarutobi Konatsu, Aburame Yuuta et Akimichi Shigeru. Dans l'équipe 4,…

Dans la classe, les élèves commençaient à se rassembler entre eux. Imperturbables, Konohamaru continuait sa lecture.

-Dans l'équipe 5 : Hyuga Himeko, Nara Satoru et Mekura Michiyo.

La rouquine que Konohamaru avait repérée à côté de Konatsu vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune Nara. Il se demanda vaguement comment elle pouvait voir avec autant de cheveux sur le visage. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas son affaire. Il arriva finalement à l'équipe qu'il avait le mieux retenu. A vrai dire, c'était uniquement parce que la fille de son ancien 'rival' s'y trouvait.

-Equipe 9, maintenant : Uzumaki Nozomi, Rock Sugi et…Uchiha Jun.

A partir de là, le reste importait peu.

**Extrait du Journal d'Uzumaki Nozomi.**

_12 h_

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Je hais les matins. Et je hais encore plus les réveils matins ! Sinon, pourquoi croyez-vous que j'aurais atomisé le mien à coup de Katon ? Merci Papa pour la technique._

_Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour autant que je peux rester au lit, ça non. Car, voyez-vous, mes parents ont trouvé l'arme ultime pour me faire lever : Genki !_

_Il vient tous les matins ou presque me secouer jusqu'à ce que je me lève ou, et je ne veux pas savoir où il a appris ça ni qui le lui a appris, il utilise un faible jutsu de Suiton. C'est génial de se réveiller trempée comme une souche…_

_Et le pire, c'est que je n'ose même pas répliquer !_

_Non, franchement, comment voulez-vous cogner sur ce mignon petit gamin blond aux cheveux tout ébouriffés, portant sa peluche de renard préférée sous un bras et vêtu d'un long tee-shirt ? Surtout quand il vous fait les yeux de chiot battu, c'est intenable ! Le frapper, ce serait, ce serait… Ce serait immoral. A ce propos, si je trouve QUI lui a offert ce tee-shirt marqué « Kawai Boy », ça se payera dans le sang !_

_Si seulement c'était Kaito…Là, je n'aurais aucun regret à lui taper dessus ! Moi, méchante ? Non, pas du tout ; j'exprime juste mon affection. Si, si, je vous assure !_

_Enfin, bref, malgré le coup de main inopiné de mon petit frère, j'ai dû me passer de déjeuner et foncer à l'Académie…en renversant un étalage au passage. Je ne me suis pas arrêtée pour m'excuser._

…

_Pas grave, dans le fond ! Après tout, quelles sont les chances que cela revienne me hanter plus tard ?_

_En tout cas, Konohamaru-sensei était de méchante humeur aujourd'hui. Pitié ! Ce n'est pas parce que les choses ne vont pas entre Moegi-sensei et lui qu'il doit forcément passer ses nerfs sur nous. Enfin, sa cible préférée, Aka Satoru, quitte la classe. Manque de pot pour lui, faudra qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre comme tête de turc._

_Franchement, les équipes sont pas vraiment comme je m'y attendais. A savoir, j'aurais imaginé que Satoru et Shigeru seraient dans la même équipe. Je veux dire, pendant plusieurs générations, les familles Nara et Akimichi ont travaillé ensemble avec, il faut quand même le préciser, l'appui des Yamanaka. Ca fait bizarre de voir les choses autrement. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de Yamanaka de notre âge, alors…_

_Nan, le pire pour Satoru sera de supporter deux filles dans son équipe. Et l'une d'elle est l'aînée de la branche principale des Hyuga. Le pauvre…L'autre fille, par contre, elle m'intrigue. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler d'une famille de ninja appelée Mekura. Est-ce qu'elle est nouvelle ? Et puis, elle est bizarre. C'est tout juste si elle ne porte pas un masque pour cacher son visage ! Rah, quel casse-tête !_

_Le reste…Ben, je ne connais pas trop les noms et les visages. Aburame Yuuta est un des meilleurs élèves de la classe de Moegi-sensei, mais c'est tout ce que je sais sur lui. Quant à Sarutobi Konatsu, je sais que ses parents sont jounins tous les deux et doués, en plus. Il est mignon…_

_Enfin, bon, on a compris._

_Enfin, il y a mon équipe. Mon équipe, mon équipe, mon équipe,…Je ne me lasse pas de le dire. La mère de Sugi prétend que c'est comme dans l'ancien temps. Mais, est-ce que c'est franchement une bonne chose ? Après tout, quand on sait ce qu'est devenue leur petite équipe…_

_Mais nos parents, ce ne sont pas nous, alors il n'y a pas de raisons de paniquer ! Enfin, je dis ça mais…_

_J'ai peur. J'espère que tout se passera bien._

_Au fait, Konohamaru-sensei ne nous a toujours pas dit qui serait notre professeur. On est sensé le rencontrer vers 14 h. D'après Papa, c'est parce qu'on aurait eu du mal à le joindre et à lui faire accepter. Paraît qu'il s'agit d'un ex-ANBU. Trop cool !_

_Euh, non, pas si cool, en fait. Paraît que la plupart des ex-ANBU sont des dingues._

_Maman, j'suis trop jeune pour mourir !_

**Extrait du Journal de Hyuga Himeko.**

_12h_

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Nos équipes ont enfin étaient formées. Actuellement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de la mienne. Nara Satoru est réputé pour être un génie, mais tout ce que je vois en lui, c'est un garçon amorphe et complètement dépourvu de motivation. Et l'autre, Mekura Michiyo…Il n'y a aucun grand clan à Konoha qui porte le nom de Mekura. Et, à vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une famille Mekura tout court. Je me demande d'où elle sort…_

_Je ne me targuerais pas de connaître tous les élèves de ma précédente classe, loin de là. Jusqu'à présent, ils m'ont tous paru sans intérêt. Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur tactique…_

_Autant le dire, je suis déçue. Et surtout, j'ai peur._

_Comment pourrais-je faire pour accroître mes forces si mes coéquipiers ne font que me gêner ou me ralentir ? Il est hors de question que je perde le titre d'héritière de la sôke à cause d'eux !_

_Mon seul espoir, maintenant, c'est d'avoir un professeur compétent. Sarutobi-sensei nous a donné son nom et il m'est assez familier._

_Je me demande quel genre de femme est cette Mitarashi Anko ?_

**Extrait du journal de Uchiha Jun.**

_12h_

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Cette fois, c'est réglé. Je suis vraiment dans la même équipe que Nozomi et Sugi. Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. Pas vraiment. Mais pourtant…_

_Je crois que j'aurais pu exploser de joie quand Konohamaru-sensei nous l'a annoncé. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne l'aurais pas espéré, surtout si l'on tenait en compte la débâcle connue par l'équipe formée de nos parents respectifs._

_Je me demande quelles ont été les pressions exercées sur le Conseil pour les faire céder ? Oh, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté sans menaces ou bonnes raisons. Et j'en suis d'autant plus inquiet._

_Si jamais j'aperçois un ANBU dans les parages, je saurais pourquoi._

_Un point me gène. Ce n'est pas que je suis mécontent de mon équipe, mais…Quel genre de mission acceptera-t-on de nous confier ? Je veux dire, je suis le dernier Uchiha disponible, enfin, en quelque sorte et Nozomi est la fille de l'Hokage. J'ai dans l'idée que nous n'allons pas quitter Konoha avant un long, très long moment._

_Mais je ne pense pas que je vais m'en plaindre. Pas pour l'instant…_

_Notre Sensei se fait attendre. Je ne sais pas qui ce sera, mais j'espère simplement qu'il ne sera pas partial._

_Je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre encore plus de personnes à dos. Enfin, avec Sugi et Nozomi, cela devrait passer…_

**Extrait du Journal de Sarutobi Konatsu.**

_12h_

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Je ne vais pas dire que je suis franchement étonné par mon équipe. Personnellement, j'en suis plus que satisfait. Pourquoi, me diriez-vous ? Après tout, je ne connais même pas encore mes camarades. Qui peut savoir ce que donneront nos relations ? Allons, réfléchissez, ce n'est pas si dur. Vous ne voyez pas ?_

_Mes parents sont jounins et d'anciens professeurs. Enfin, anciens…Ils continuent à former quelques membres particuliers, mais plus d'équipes fraîchement promues. Or, ma mère a enseigné à un Aburame et mon père l'a fait pour un Akimichi. Ils m'ont raconté leurs expériences de ce temps-là. Et, si ces deux garçons sont ne serait-ce qu'à moitié comme leurs pères respectifs, alors je n'ai décemment pas à m'en faire pour notre travail d'équipe._

_Quoique…_

_Non, je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est de ne pas être dans la même équipe que Michiyo. C'est une chouette fille, pour le peu que je la connais. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira bien. Mais après tout, avec un Nara et une Hyuga, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes…_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Le sensei qui nous a été assigné s'appelle Sasaki Yukito. Apparemment, nous sommes sa première équipe depuis qu'il a endossé la veste des jounins. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il se montrera compétent._

**Extrait du Journal de Rock Sugi.**

_12h_

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Etonnement, j'ai réussi à terminer dans la même équipe que Jun et Nozomi. C'est plutôt un bon présage. Ou peut-être pas. Je crois que seul le temps pourra répondre à cette question. Et, d'une certaine manière, je crois que je ne suis nullement pressé de connaître la réponse._

_J'ai eu l'une des plus belles peurs de ma vie. Etre l'objet de centaines – bon, j'exagère, certes, mais c'est l'effet que j'ai ressenti – de regards féminins, comme si vous n'étiez qu'un trophée ou un simple morceau de viande sur un étalage, ça n'a rien d'une expérience réjouissante. A vrai dire, c'est même quelque chose de particulièrement éprouvant pour les nerfs. Heureusement que Konohamaru-sensei a coupé court très vite à leurs espérances._

_Néanmoins, à la lueur rêveuse allumée dans le regard, je savais qu'elles n'avaient pas laissé tomber et que certaines doivent toujours songer à un moyen de m'approcher. Kami, que vous ais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Ces filles sont…effrayantes. Je ne veux pas connaître leurs mondes fantaisistes ou je crois que je n'en dormirais plus de toute ma vie._

_Enfin, là n'est pas la question._

_Je ne formulerais pas d'opinion définitive de mon équipe pour l'instant. Certes, nous nous connaissons plus ou moins bien tous les trois mais il est encore un peu tôt pour savoir si nous pourrons fonctionner comme une véritable équipe._

_A ce sujet, d'ailleurs…_

_Les équipes de cette année sont étonnantes. Je dois dire qu'elles ont plus ou moins de chances de réussite. L'équipe 5, par exemple, devrait être l'une des meilleures de notre année. Entre les yeux des Hyuga et l'intelligence des Nara, ils sont bien balancés. Quant à Mekura Michiyo…Difficile à dire. Je sais qu'elle suit régulièrement des soins à l'hôpital de Konoha, mais à par cela…_

_Peut-être que Maman pourra m'en dire plus ?_

_L'équipe 3 est en revanche un peu hétéroclite. Aburame, Akimichi et Sarutobi, c'est un curieux trio, surtout avec leurs personnalités respectives. J'ai peur qu'ils n'aient des débuts difficiles. Mais il n'y a pas d'obstacles insurmontables et je pense qu'ils devraient s'en tirer sans trop de problèmes._

_Notre instructeur n'arrivera pas avant deux bonnes heures au moins. Je me demande de quoi il aura l'air. D'après Konohamaru-sensei, c'est un ex-ANBU._

_C'est…très rassurant._

_Enfin, pour nous, par pour les possibles ennemis que nous pourrions rencontrer en mission. Et, même alors, je ne garantis pas notre sécurité._

_Les réponses viendront, j'en suis certain. Il suffit de laisser faire le temps._

14h05

Ils attendaient en silence. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Certes, ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble, mais que pouvaient-ils ajouter de plus ? A l'exception de Nozomi, qui avait déclaré que, pour célébrer l'événement, elle les emmènerait tous prendre un bol de ramen.

La porte s'ouvrit et leur professeur entra finalement. C'était une femme, pas bien grande, aux longs cheveux bleus relevés en queue serrée. Deux mèches tournicotant en anglaise retombaient sur ses joues. Elle portait un katana à la ceinture. Mais ce qui interpella le plus ses élèves furent ses yeux.

Blancs.

Comme ceux d'Himeko. Mais ces yeux là étaient plus doux, plus aimables. Jun cligna des yeux. Il connaissait cette femme. Il la connaissait même très bien. Sugi haussa un sourcil. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Quant à Nozomi, elle eut un immense sourire. Son père avait bien choisi.

-Bonjour l'équipe. Désormais, je serais votre professeur. Watashi wa Inuzuka Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ah ah ah ! Il est vivant ! Il est vivant ! Euh...je veux dire fini, bien entendu. Et oui, c'est Hinata le professeur de la petite bande. Sincèrement, qui l'aurait deviné ? Bon, on se demandera probablement : Pourquoi pas Kakashi, vu que Jun est sensé avoir le Sharingan ? Ou pourquoi pas Naruto lui-même ?_

_Ben, la réponse sera donnée bien assez tôt. Ou plutôt, tous les éléments de la réponses seront donnés au fur et à mesure. Non, on ne frappe pas l'auteur !_

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, notamment mahiro, Luinil Azuretoile, Cassy-chan, goudou et Mugenko._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	6. Maîtres

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Mystery, Drama pour futurs chapitres, Journaux Intimes, Analyse Psychologique, Touches d'Humour, OC.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto a Naruto et sa clique, moi j'ai Nozomi et sa bande. Encore qu'elle ne soit pas le chef, hein.

**Maîtres**

**Extrait du Journal de Uzumaki Nozomi.**

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_J'y crois pas ! Ils nous ont confiés à Hinata-chan ! Honnêtement, où est-ce qu'ils avaient la tête ? Non, je ne regrette pas, pas du tout, d'ailleurs. Mais attendez un peu que les Hyuga l'apprennent et là, bonjour les problèmes !_

_Faut dire, d'après ce que Papa en dit, elle les a quitté à grand bruit en claquant la porte derrière elle et en insultant les dirigeants du clan, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas cautionner son mariage avec Inuzuka Kiba._

_Enfin, c'est ce que j'en sais. Mais je crois qu'il y a eu des motifs ultérieurs, plus graves et plus importants. Au final, le résultat est le même : elle est mariée à Kiba et son clan l'a déshérité. Pas qu'elle regrette, je crois. En fait, elle a l'air très heureuse de sa vie._

_J'aime bien Hinata. Elle est gentille comme tout, patiente, adorable, elle adore les chiens – vu les techniques utilisées dans le clan de son mari, elle avait plutôt intérêt – et les enfants. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris comment et surtout pourquoi elle avait atterri chez les Anbus. Engagement volontaire, à ce qu'il paraît. Mouais…Je me demande dans quelle mesure on ne lui a pas forcé la main._

_Franchement, savoir que c'est elle qui nous apprendra tout ce que doit savoir un ninja digne de ce nom – dans les dents, Konohamaru-sensei ! – est assez réjouissant. Ce n'est pas comme si nous devions nous attendre à un entraînement de la mort…_

…

_Finalement, je n'ai rien dit. Parce que, Uchiha + Uzumaki dans une même équipe l'apprentissage du meilleur moyen d'exploser votre adversaire en moins de deux minutes trente avec une main attachée dans le dos._

_Je ne plaisante pas ! Faut entendre ce que les potes de Papa et Tante Sakura racontent à ce sujet. Vous verrez. Si vous fermez encore l'œil de la nuit après cela, vous êtes indestructible. Oui, bon, j'en rajoute peut-être un peu trop. Mais quand même ! Si je connaissais les deux abrutis qui leur ont enseigné Chidori et Rasengan…_

_Non, oubliez ça. Je sais qui et, franchement, je n'ai pas le niveau pour leur faire regretter. Pas encore, tout du moins. Et je reconnais que je suis encore loin d'en arriver au petit orteil de Kakashi en matière d'expérience militaire. Mais un jour, oh, un jour…_

_Bref._

_J'ai pas signé pour faire machine à tuer…Et si Kaito ose encore me dire que non, j'ai signé pour en baver, je vous jure que je le noie dans la baignoire, et flûte pour la fureur maternelle !_

_D'un autre côté, on a de la chance. L'équipe 5, celle de Satoru, se tape la vieille Anko comme instructrice. Les pauvres…Je jure solennellement que j'irais déposer des fleurs sur leurs tombes quand ils passeront l'arme à gauche. C'est vrai, quoi ! Anko n'est pas une femme, c'est une furie. Une VIEILLE furie. C'est encore plus dangereux que les jeunes, parce plus elles prennent de l'âge, et plus elles sont agressives et vicieuses. Regardez Maman !_

…

_Songe à la possibilité de détruire ce paragraphe. Si l'une des personnes concernées le lit, je suis Morte, avec un M majuscule, s'il vous plaît._

_Quant au dernier instructeur…Alors là, me demandez pas, je peux pas répondre. A part les cas majeurs ou les « vieux de la vieille », aka la génération d'enseignants de mon père, je suis loin de connaître tous les ninjas du village. Sasaki Yukito est un nom qui ne fait sonner aucune cloche. C'est très probablement votre jounin moyen avec un esprit tordu._

_Ne rigolez pas._

_Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un ninja sain d'esprit ? Moi, non._

_Nous ne serions pas des ninjas si nous n'étions pas déjà des cinglés de naissance…_

**Extrait du Journal de Inuzuka Hinata.**

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Je range enfin les armes pour l'enseignement. Mais la formulation n'est pas toute à fait correcte. Un ninja n'est jamais au repos. Pas réellement. Mais je considère le fait de devenir professeur comme une agréable pause dans les événements de ces dernières années._

_J'ai été surprise lorsque Naruto m'a confié cette équipe. Cela m'inquiète un peu ; serais-je vraiment à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Nozomi-chan est une adorable gamine, comme son père, même si elle est probablement un peu plus bourrue, comme sa mère. Je crois que, des années après, je jalouse encore Temari. Naruto reste toujours mon premier amour…_

_Sugi ne devrait pas me poser beaucoup de problème. C'est un garçon très mûr pour son âge, assez calme, même si je ne m'y fie pas trop. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses dans le monde des ninjas. J'ai les exemples qui vont avec._

_Jun…c'est un cas à part. J'aime beaucoup ce petit. Il est…très différent de son père. Sasuke m'intimidait, il me faisait même un peu peur, mais Jun m'attire, d'une certaine façon. Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé…ce jour là. Je n'ai jamais oublié. Et je n'oublierai jamais. La première fois où je l'ai serré dans mes bras, contre mon cœur…_

_Mais je suis avant tout son professeur, maintenant. Je dois m'efforcer d'être partiale._

_J'ai préparé le terrain pour demain. Conformément aux règles, je dois leur faire passer une épreuve de survie. Quatre équipes au moins devraient passer. Suite aux dernières années de guerre contre Oto, de plus en plus de jeunes sortent diplômés de l'Académie afin de renflouer les rangs. Mais je me demande si c'est la bonne solution._

_D'un côté, elle m'arrange, car je doute que mes nouveaux élèves échouent. De l'autre, cela m'angoisse car je ne sais pas si ces enfants seront vraiment prêts. Je suppose que seul le temps et l'expérience pourront nous répondre._

…

_Tenten est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Elle était dans un terrible état de nerfs. Apparemment, Neji ne l'a pas contactée depuis deux semaines. Pourtant, il est au village, je l'ai entraperçu avec sa femme. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus et de faire mon possible pour la rassurer. Ce serait stupide qu'elle fasse une fausse couche maintenant…_

**Extrait du Journal de Sarutobi Konatsu.**

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Yukito-sensei est un être…déroutant. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille prendre cette phrase dans le sens péjoratif, mais c'est ainsi que je perçois les choses. Nous ne connaissons même pas son visage. Oui, oui, je sais, c'est particulier. Cela dit, porter un masque est assez fréquent chez certains ninjas, donc je doute qu'il y ait à s'inquiéter de ce côté-là._

_Et sa voix…J'ai dans l'idée qu'il a dû se faire blesser à la gorge et qu'il ne s'en est jamais totalement remis, car on l'entend pousser des râles terribles, parfois. Et sa voix est si rauque, presque cassée. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis qu'il a dû un jour faire un saut dans une salle de torture._

_Cette pensée, curieusement, a quelque chose de réconfortant. Non, non, ne vous méprenez pas. J'estime simplement qu'un homme qui a pu survivre à la torture et, possiblement, s'échapper seul, est quelqu'un de solide et de résistant, donc quelqu'un qui est à même de vous assurer dans toutes sortes de situations._

_Je crois que je respecte déjà un peu cet homme. Je ne sais pas quel âge il a, mais il doit se situer quelque part entre vingt et trente ans, pas plus. La façon dont il bouge, les mots et le ton qu'il emploie, sa carrure…Tout cela me donne de précieux indices._

_Mais ce n'est pas très ennuyeux._

_Non, le problème, c'est plutôt le fait qu'il ne soit habillé qu'en noir et qu'il porte une cape et un capuchon recouvrant une bonne partie de son visage. Comme si le masque ne suffisait pas déjà ! Noir, comme de bien entendue. On voit à peine un œil vert de temps en temps, brillant dans l'ombre comme celui d'un fauve…_

_Je suis entrain de me faire peur à moi-même._

_Si j'étais Uzumaki Nozomi, je lui demanderais probablement s'il adore le look gothique ou satanique. Et j'en verrais certainement de toutes les couleurs…_

_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Aburame-san, enfin, Yuuta-san et ses insectes ne sentent aucune menace émanant de sa part, je suppose que cela doit vouloir dire que l'on peut lui faire confiance. A moins qu'il soit un adroit comédien…_

_Shigeru ne donne aucun avis sur la question pour l'instant. A vrai dire, il s'est lancé dans l'étude alimentaire des plats préférés de notre Sensei, soit disant pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il se fait inviter. De mon humble avis, je dirais plutôt qu'il cherche le meilleur moyen de goûter à de nouveaux petits plats sans avoir à les payer._

**Extrait du Journal de Mitarashi Anko.**

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Mes élèves sont des gamins bizarres. La petite Hyuga semble boire mes paroles avec une attention accrue. Mauvais, ça ; je sens que la Sôke va me faire des reproches. Le fait que je sois l'ex élève d'Orochimaru, et surtout le fait que je sois encore en vie, en fait enrager plus d'un. Les Hyuga en particulier._

_Naruto, c'est moi ou tu m'as balancé cette gamine dans le seul but de t'amuser à mes dépends ?_

_Le Nara…est un Nara. Que dire d'autre ? Fainéant comme pas deux. Mais, comptez sur moi, je vais vous le motiver. Nyark, nyark, nyark !_

_La dernière du lot, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'attends de voir ce qu'elle vaut pour me décider. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment elle a pu se débrouiller pour franchir ses classes malgré son handicap. J'ai vu les cicatrices et, franchement, ce n'est pas beau à voir…_

_La grande question du moment est : je les fais passer ou pas ? Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien leur faire subir ?_

**Extrait du Journal de Mekura Michiyo**.

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_J'ai finalement réussi. Je suis ninja. Et mon professeur…_

_Est une psychopathe. Pas d'autre qualificatif. Elle passe son temps à lécher le tranchant et la pointe d'un kunai avec un grand sourire, tout en bavardant gaiement. Quant à mes coéquipiers…l'un est un « je me fous royalement de tout » et l'autre une « je suis la meilleure, ne restez pas dans mes pattes ou il vous en cuira »_

_J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment meilleure par moment, mais cette Hyuga…me porte sur les nerfs ! Le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas me débarrasser d'elle. Avec son fichu Byakugan, je ne suis pas en mesure de l'attaquer par surprise. Et s'il lui arrive un fâcheux accident, je devrais retourner directement à l'Académie._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux Kamis pour mériter cela ?_

**Extrait du Journal de Inuzuka Kiba.**

_25 Mai XXXX_

_Akamaru a encore déchiré les pages de mon journal en se faisant les griffes. Et je sais que c'est lui, peut importe ce qu'il raconte ! Les chiots ne sont pas encore assez grands pour faire autant de dégâts !_

_Je viens vraiment de subir un rude coup. Sans rire. Je commence presque à me sentir vieux._

_Mon Hinata, professeur. Hinata-sensei…_

_Faudra que j'apprenne à ne pas m'étrangler en entendant ses gosses l'appeler comme ça. Non parce que ça me dérange, hein. Mais j'aurais aimé être le premier d'entre nous à enseigner à une équipe. Manque de chance, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait le niveau et la patience pour me charger d'une bande de morveux braillards. Honnêtement. Je finirais probablement par les tuer au bout d'une journée ou deux. Surtout s'ils ressemblent à ce qu'était l'équipe 8 à l'époque de sa formation._

_C'était le bon vieux temps quand même ; Kurenai-sensei, moi, Shino et Hinata-chan. La pauvre, quand même. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour nous supporter…d'accord, me supporter lorsque j'engueulais Shino ou que je la ramenais un peu trop._

_C'est l'un des plus grands mystères de ma vie, je dois bien l'avouer._

_Pour en revenir à cette histoire de professeur, je dois bien être le seul à ne pas encore y être passé. Shino a une équipe depuis plus d'un an, Naruto s'est consacré à deux élèves seulement, Sakura a repéré un gosse prometteur dans l'une des dernières promos,…_

_Bon, d'accord, Shikamaru et Neji n'ont jamais tenté le coup non plus. Mais Shika est trop paresseux pour cela, et Neji…je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai dans l'idée que l'histoire de son mariage y est pour quelque chose. Il n'a jamais vraiment accepté l'idée. Je crois que son seul bonheur, dans cette histoire, c'est le petit Tsuki._

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve, à ce môme. Il est presque pire que le Naruto miniature, Kaito._

_Enfin, je dis ça, mais…j'aurais bien voulu avoir un gosse à moi. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu accident…Oh, Hinata fait la forte, mais je vois bien, moi, qu'elle en souffre toujours. Quel âge ça lui aurait fait, à notre bout de chou ? Huit, neuf ans ? Je ne sais même plus. Et est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de m'en rappeler ?_

_Non, et je m'arrêterais là. L'avenir me semble plus radieux que le passé._

_Seulement…Hinata pour diriger à la fois une Naruto version miniature et féminine – terrifiant à imaginer, effroyable à rencontrer – un gamin qui, s'il ne manifeste pas le même enthousiasme débordant que son père ou la même intelligence que sa mère, doit cependant avoir hérité de leurs facultés combinées, et un Sasuke Junior, je le sens mal._

_Non, sans rire. Connaissant la chance légendaire de leurs parents du temps de leur jeunesse, j'ai une seule question en tête : Combien de temps avant qu'un déserteur ou un renégat ne leur tombe dessus avec un contrat visant à leur élimination ?_

…

_Uzumaki, Hokage ou pas, s'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma femme, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort !_

**Extrait du Journal d'Uchiha Jun.**

_25 Mai XXXX_

_Alors, c'est elle qu'ils sont choisi…Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent, à la fin ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est mon professeur que je serais la marionnette bien sage et bien obéissante dont ils rêvent ! C'est hors de question !_

_Pourtant…_

_Hinata-sensei n'arrête pas de nous sourire. Elle parle doucement, elle nous explique tout ce que nous voulons savoir. Elle ne hausse pas le ton, elle ne nous regarde pas avec froideur, mais comme des égaux. Et, surtout, elle est gentille._

_Elle ressemble un peu à un Ange._

_A certains moments, j'ai envie de la rendre fière, cette femme. A d'autres, j'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras et de me mettre à pleurer, comme avant, comme ce jour là…Curieusement, je sais qu'elle l'accepterait comme ça, naturellement, comme si ce n'était rien._

_Ma propre mère m'aurait giflé si j'avais fait une chose pareille avec elle…C'est tout juste si elle me prenait dans ces bras, ou si elle m'embrassait._

_Takara n'était pas mieux traitée, à vrai dire._

_Takara…_

_Tu me manques, tu sais ? J'aurais voulu être assez fort pour te protéger. Mais j'ai été trop faible, et trop stupide. Si seulement j'avais pu comprendre ce qui se passait…Tu aurais adoré Konoha, j'en suis certain. C'est si beau, même quand les habitants te regardent de haut._

_J'aurais aimé naître ici. J'aurais voulu que Papa ne quitte jamais ce village, peu importe ses rêves. Je suis peut-être égoïste. Mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Je le sais depuis bien longtemps ; je n'appartiens pas au Son, mais à la Feuille et au Feu._

_Takara…mon petit trésor. Je n'arrive pas à effacer ton sourire et de ma tête._

_Papa…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les as-tu laissés la tuer ?_

**Extrait du Journal de Sasaki Yukito.**

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Sarutobi Konatsu : Fils de Sarutobi Asuma et son épouse, Kurenai. 12 ans et demi. Né le 8 Novembre. Peu bavard, assez timide dans les situations sociales. Pas de problèmes majeurs d'entente avec ses coéquipiers. Semble assez porté sur les techniques médicales, ce qui est typique de ce genre d'enfant. A suivre de près._

_Aburame Yuuta : Fils de Aburame Kaji et son épouse, Keiko. Aburame : grand clan de Konoha, très mystérieux. Comme les siens, se repose sur l'utilisation d'insectes. Peu bavard, sais très bien écouter, intelligent, pose des questions pertinentes. Probablement le meilleur stratège du groupe. A faire progresser dans le taïjutsu. Si l'analyse est incorrecte, se renseigner d'avantage._

_Akimichi Shigeru : Fils de Akimichi Chouji et son épouse, Ruruka. Comme la plupart des membres de sa famille, passe son temps à manger. Faible santé ; bas niveau de chakra. A faire progresser de toute urgence dans tous les domaines. Semble très doué cependant pour suivre les pistes et tirer des conclusions._

_Analyse finale de l'équipe : très portée sur le silence, la réflexion et la planification. Pas de problèmes majeurs pour l'instant. Faire attention cependant à l'interaction des membres de l'unité ; elle pourrait se montrer décisive très bientôt._

_Epreuve de survie envisagée :…_

**Extrait du Journal de Rock Sugi.**

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Hinata-san comme professeur. Je dois avouer que cela me surprend beaucoup. Quand j'étais tout petit, je me souviens qu'elle venait souvent à la maison pour me garder quand mes parents étaient absents. C'est une bonne amie de la famille. Si je me souviens bien, je…je lui avais même dis que je l'épouserais quand je serais grand._

_Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je meurs de honte._

_Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas revue. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, sauf peut-être les cheveux. Ils sont beaucoup plus longs et mieux coiffés qu'autrefois. Le temps ne semble pas avoir de prise sur elle. Au contraire, je dirais qu'elle continue à embellir d'année en année…_

_Non, je n'ai pas le béguin pour mon professeur ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Elle a un mari farouchement protecteur et un clan entier qui ne rêverait que de la voir crever. Bon, j'exagère peut-être, mais elle n'est pas bien vue par les Hyuga._

…

_Je sens que nous allons avoir des problèmes. Si ce ne sont pas nos hypothétiques adversaires, ce sera eux. Ils ont la rancune tenace. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle leur a fait en dehors de quitter son clan, mais ils ne l'ont jamais lâché après ça._

…

_Est-ce à cause de cela qu'elle a choisi d'être ANBU ?_

**Extrait du Journal de Uzumaki Naruto**.

_25 Mai 1XXX_

_Houlà là ! Si le Conseil n'est pas content de l'affectation de Jun dans l'équipe d'Hinata, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai suggéré, hein, mais Sakura-chan !_

_Perso, je crois qu'elle a eut une merveilleuse idée. Hinata adore les gosses, et elle les comprend. C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu en avoir un à elle…Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas blâmer Kiba pour ça, et que je ne suis pas assez masochiste pour geindre devant Tsunade ou Sakura-chan…_

_Mais c'est si bête !_

_Enfin…Bon, concernant les vieux de la vieille, ils feraient mieux de la fermer ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi l'Hokage ! Je sais ce que je fais, quand même. Encore que Temari prétendrait que ce serait plutôt une fois sur deux. Mauvaise langue…_

_Note à moi-même : ne pas oublier les petits cadeaux en rentrant à la maison. Elle est sur les nerfs, ce n'est jamais bon signe…_

_Quant à Hinata…Je sais qu'elle fera un professeur génial ! C'est pas le genre de fille à laisser tomber quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas une hentaï, comme Kakashi. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?_

…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur prépare comme épreuve de survie ? Elle ne m'a toujours rien dit…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hum, ce nouveau chapitre me plaît. Si je ne fais pas d'erreur, c'est celui qui regroupe le plus d'extraits et de points de vue. Sans comptez que l'on voit aussi la vision des choses de Kiba et Hinata, et qu'on aborde le problème Hyuga qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment...

Bref, que du bonheur en perspective, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

Donc, au prochain chapitre, intitulé Test, nous verrons ce que nos aspirants devrons faire pour éviter de retourner s'asseoir sur les bancs de l'Académie et de retrouver Konohamaru.

Merci à sabaku no lumina, Luinil Azuretoile, Altiru, Twin Sun Leader et mahiro pour leurs reviews.

Concernant les questions ou les observations données dans les reviews...Et bien, je suppose que je peux donner quelques éléments en gros sans gâcher la surprise. (Et sans risquer de problèmes avec les admins...)

Voyons voir...Tout d'abord, ne pas se désespérer de la non apparition de Gaara, il viendra, et son gosse avec lui. Hinata a quitté les Hyuga pour épouser Kiba, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons qui seront expliquées ultérieurement. On en apprendra plus sur Michiyo dans les prochains chapitres. Sugi est certes très mature pour son âge, mais hé, il y a des gamins qui le sont. De plus, il fallait quelqu'un avec la tête froide et étant objectif pour compléter le groupe. Le sort de Sasuke nous sera dévoilé beaucoup plus tard...Sauf si je décide de modifier le scénario.

Naruto et Temari...Oui, le couple peut paraître bizarre, mais après avoir lu des fics anglaises, je me suis dit : "Pourquoi pas?" Ayant grandit avec un frère possédé, Temari semblait selon moi la meilleure personne pour comprendre et accepter Naruto...

Voilà.

Un commentaire ? Une critique ? Des félicitations ? N'hésitez pas à me faire pas de tout cela en me laissant une review.


	7. Tests

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Angst, Mystery, Dram pour futurs chapitres, quelques pointes d'Humour selon les personnages ; Journaux Intimes.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto ; les personnages de la seconde génération et quelques autres sont à moi.

**Test**

**Extrait du Journal de Hyuga Himeko**

_26 Mai 1XXX_

_Je me suis levée très tôt ce matin, assez en tout cas pour que mon grand-père, pourtant matinal, ne me voie pas partir. Je crois que Mère savait exactement ce que je faisais. Elle a le sommeil très léger, et ma chambre n'est pas très éloignée de la sienne. Hiroki et Haruo dorment avec les autres membres masculins du clan, et je les vois rarement. Je ne m'en plains pas, d'ailleurs. Dans le fond, ils ne sont que mes rivaux pour le titre d'héritier du clan._

_A ma grande surprise, Oncle Neji m'attendait devant l'entrée du domaine. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de me regarder en hochant pensivement la tête, comme s'il tenait une conversation intérieure. Cela ne me surprendrait pas outre mesure. Ceci dit, je me demande pourquoi il n'était pas aux côtés de Tante Machi. Je trouve mon Oncle très bizarre en ce moment. Et je crois que la petite Hazuki ne comprend pas non plus son père…_

_Enfin. Ce ne sont pas exactement mes affaires. Pas encore. Mais si je deviens Chef du Clan, il faudra que je m'intéresse de près à la vie des membres de la Bunke._

_Quand j'ai rejoins le point de rendez-vous, Mekura était déjà là. Elle n'a rien dit non plus, se contentant de saluer. Je sais qu'en toute logique, je devrais apprécier le silence, mais là…C'était franchement désagréable. Puis, Nara et Anko-sensei sont arrivés tout à tour._

_Et là, le 'cauchemar' a commencé._

_Nous avons passé un second test ce matin. Un test…déroutant. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi penser à l'heure actuelle, car ce que nous a dit Anko-sensei me fait…Non, pas peur. Mais je ressens comme un frémissement, une désagréable sensation au fond de l'estomac quand j'y pense._

_La voir avec des yeux si froids, une expression si dure…_

_C'est peut-être stupide de ma part, mais j'ai déjà un profond respect pour Anko-sensei. Elle est Jounin depuis plus de X années. (La date exacte n'est précisée nulle part, et je ne tient pas tellement à la découvrir ; ce serait comme lui demander son âge, donc trop dangereux pour être mentionné). Elle est encore très jolie, même si on devine qu'elle vieillit. Je crois que nous serons ses derniers élèves. Et d'une certaine façon, cela me rend fière._

_Anko-sensei est du genre intransigeant ; elle ne mâche pas ses mots, n'hésite pas à distribuer des claques, et demande la perfection de chacun d'entre nous. Je crois que c'est extrêmement dur pour Nara Satoru, si j'en juge par la façon dont il la regardait lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné et les injures prononcées à voix basse que j'ai entendu. Pour moi, cela n'a rien de bien exceptionnel ; mon grand-père et ma mère m'en demande tout autant, parfois plus._

_Et Mekura…_

_Oh, seigneur, je pensais que ce que disait Anko-sensei au sujet de la cruauté des ninjas ennemis, de la violence de la guerre, des tortures infligées aux civils étaient des blagues. Sincèrement._

_En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Mekura relève ses mèches et nous montre son visage._

_Et là, je n'ai pas pu retenir mon cri…_

**Extrait du Journal de Sasaki Yukito**

_26 Mai 1XXX_

_Second Test de l'Examen des Genins : Succès._

_Observations : Manque de travail d'équipe, mais rien qui ne puisse être résolu en quelques mois/années de missions de rang D, voir C. Note accordé au Test : 95 positif._

_Points positifs : Moins d'une demi-heure pour trouver le véritable sens des instructions, puis commencé le jeu de piste ; Moins d'une heure pour commencer à avoir une unité correcte dans l'équipe ; Bonne utilisation des techniques héréditaires des Aburame et Akimichi ; remarques pertinentes, si timides, de Sarutobi._

_Points Négatifs ; Manque de communication flagrant entre les membres de l'équipe ; Limite de temps presque dépassée pour atteindre le but désigné par les indices ; Handicaps causés par la faible endurance de Akimichi Shigeru et la mini crise d'hystérie de Sarutobi Konatsu envers les insectes de Aburame Yuuta._

_Notes complémentaires : S'assurer que Sarutobi Konatsu apprenne à ne pas montrer des réactions d'effroi envers ses équipiers ; faire progresser le niveau de chakra d'Akimichi Shigeru ; assurer une cohésion plus prononcée entre Aburame Yuuta et ses équipiers._

_Programme d'entraînement : Encore non défini._

_Missions prochaines : Rang D, jardinage. Rang D, baby-sitting…_

_**Extrait du Journal de Rock Sugi**_

_26 Mai 1XXX_

_Vidé._

_Purement et simplement vidé._

_Voilà dans quel état je suis, effondré sur le canapé, ayant à peine la force de lever mon stylo pour écrire. Hinata-sensei est une belle femme, d'accord. C'est aussi une très gentille personne en temps normal, personne ne peut le nier. Mais là, elle a vraiment été diabolique ! Sa course d'obstacles était…Je ne trouve pas l'adjectif adéquat pour décrire ce que je ressens._

_Je soupçonne Nozomi d'avoir une collection particulièrement étendue d'adjectifs plus ou moins polis pour décrire la situation, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les utiliser. Surtout si Ran décide de me piquer à nouveau mes carnets. Seigneur, le jour où il a demandé à Maman ce que signifiaient les mots plutôt colorés qu'il avait lu dans la marge, j'ai cru mourir de honte…et de peur._

_Se mettre ma mère à dos est le plus sûr moyen de faire un aller simple au cimetière._

_Et je crois que se mettre Hinata-sensei à dos aurait à peu près les mêmes résultats. J'avais le béguin pour elle autrefois, d'accord. Maintenant, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais y repenser sans questionner ma santé mentale._

_En quoi, trois heures de temps ? Nous avons dû éviter des notes explosives soigneusement installées pour créer une réaction en chaîne à l'explosion de la première (merci, Nozomi, de l'avoir activé ; ma veste est définitivement foutue, cette fois ), des barrages de kunais acérés (là, c'était ma faute, je l'admets ; j'aurais dû être plus prudent avant de poser le pied par terre), quelques loups ici et là qui ont jugés judicieux de nous poursuivre sur deux kilomètres ( ils n'avaient pas de bandeau, mais je les soupçonne fortement d'être les invocations d'Hinata-sensei ; les animaux normaux sont loin d'être aussi intelligents ),…_

_Et elle, pas très loin, probablement sous un genjutsu, elle nous encourageait, riait de nos tentatives…Anko-san a dû lui donner des conseils, ce n'est pas possible autrement !_

_Bref, notre adresse, notre sens de la réflexion et notre talent pour la course et les acrobaties diverses ont été mis à rude épreuve, et nous avons tous les marques pour le prouver. Surtout Jun ; il a pris un kunai dans l'avant bras lorsque que j'ai involontairement actionné le troisième piège. Je lui ai fait un pansement de fortune avec une serviette que j'avais pris la précaution d'emporter et n'ai pas arrêté de lui faire des excuses durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. A ma grande surprise, il s'est contenté de sourire sans rien dire._

_Mais nous avons tous plus ou moins finis dans le même état : à bout de souffle, complètement échevelés, les vêtements plus ou moins en lambeau, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres quand Hinata-sensei nous a dit que nous passions._

_Nous sommes Genin, à présent. J'en suis fier. Mais, le plus dur reste à faire. Après tout, nous sommes encore des enfants…_

_Enfin, mes parents étaient encore des enfants lorsqu'ils ont croisé le fer avec des déserteurs, des psychopathes et des humains possédés. C'est étrangement réjouissant._

_Et oui, c'est ironique. Je sens que nous allons souffrir…_

**Extrait du Journal de Akimichi Shigeru**

_26 Mai 1XXX_

_Je suis fatigué. Très fatigué. Et j'ai faim. Très, très faim. Heureusement, Maman a presque finit de préparer le dîner. Miam…_

_J'aime bien mes nouveaux coéquipiers. C'est sûr, j'aurais préféré être avec Satoru, mais bon, Konatsu n'est pas mal non plus. La preuve, il m'a offert des petits pains faits maison ! Par contre, je crois que mes habitudes alimentaires l'ont un peu dérangé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû en dévorer deux à la fois en moins d'une minute…_

_Yuuta…C'est dérangeant, les insectes qui viennent vous manger dans la main. Littéralement. Enfin, il a promis de les garder à bonne distance de mon bentô, donc je suppose que je peux lui faire confiance sur ce point. Sinon, ça va saigner ! Personne ne touche à MON repas, préparer avec amour par ma Maman adorée, le meilleur chef qu'ait jamais connu Konoha !_

_L'épreuve en soi était plutôt dure…Ou facile, ça dépend du point de vue, je crois. Les jeux de pistes, j'aime bien ; il y a toujours des trucs intéressants à gagner à la fin et c'est amusant de résoudre les énigmes pour avancer. Mais celles que Yukito-sensei a choisies étaient vraiment difficiles ; on a dû s'y mettre à trois pour trouver les réponses. Et il nous a fallut du temps pour coopérer, aussi. Mais bon, on a finit par le faire, ne serait-ce que pour retrouver notre chemin hors de la forêt. Les insectes de Yuuta ont d'ailleurs été très utiles pour ça. Ils avaient marqué la piste._

_Les Aburame sont peut-être trop minces et définitivement effrayants avec leurs insectes qui leurs courent partout sur le corps, mais ils savent se débrouiller en pleine nature, en tout cas._

_Konatsu a été très sympa en m'empêchant de tomber dans ce piège près du pont ; j'aurais vriament eu du mal à sortit de là tout seul, ou même avec de l'aide. Comment Yukito-sensei a-t-il pu creuser un trou aussi profond en une seule nuit ? J'ai entendu Yuuta parler de Doton, mais c'était prononcé d'un ton si bas que j'ai peut-être mal compris._

_On a eut beaucoup de mal à atteindre le dernier point de rendez-vous dans els temps, mais on l'a fait. Et c'est bien grâce aux copains que nous avons réussis._

…

_Je me demande si je ne devrais pas leur offrir des gâteaux pour les remercier ? Et peut-être aussi à Yukito-sensei, pendant que j'y suis. Il est beaucoup trop maigrichon, cet homme. Et puis, comment fait-il pour manger avec ce masque devant la bouche en permanence ?_

**Extrait du Journal de Uzumaki Nozomi.**

_26 Mai 1XXX_

_Pitié, achevez moi !_

…

_Kaito, repose ce kunai là où tu l'as trouvé, je plaisante ! Grr, ce môme ! Un jour, je finirais par l'étrangler, et flûte pour le reste du monde !_

_Honnêtement, je suis crevée. Okay, je savais que ce qui nous attendait n'allait pas être une ballade suivie d'un pique-nique en forêt, mais à ce point là, cela frise le ridicule. Ah, et en y pensant bien, ce n'était pas une ballade, mais nous avons vraiment eu droit à un pique-nique. D'une certaine façon. Si on prend le sens général de la phrase. Une boulette de riz et une demi-bouteille d'eau par personne, cela ne fait pas énorme, tout de même._

_C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'envie la cuisine de Maman. Et que je maudis mon incapacité à préparer quoique ce soit qui ne ressemble pas à des bouts de charbons._

_Bilan de la journée : nous sommes bels et biens reçus, Sugi, Jun et moi, comme Genin de Konoha. Au prix de pas mal de sueur, de cris perçants (je HAIS les INSECTES ! Euh, sans offense pour Yuuta, parce que comme ça, à vue de nez, il est plutôt beau gosse. C'est juste la partie réservoir à insecte qui me fait frémir, et pas de joie), d'un peu de sang (Sugi s'en ai plutôt bien tiré pour faire ce pansement à Jun), d'un peu de travail d'équipe et d'un poignet probablement foulé dans mon cas, nous avons réussi à franchir le parcours d'obstacles installé par Hinata-sensei._

_Je ne l'apellerais plus jamais Hinata-chan. La femme gentille et gaie que j'ai connu enfant est devenue une véritable sorcière décidée à me sucer le sang !_

…

_Bon, bon, d'accord, j'exagère, mais certains des pièges qu'elle nous a mis au défi de franchir durant le parcours étaient éreintants et incroyablement dangereux, même de mon point de vue. Je veux dire, même moi, je n'aurais jamais mis autant de notes explosives dans un seul piège ; la taille de cette explosion…Je crois que je devrais repayer une nouvelle veste à Sugi. La sienne est grillée au-delà de tout espoir de réparation, et je ne suis pas sûre de supporter l'image de ses beaux cheveux roses au-dessus d'une des affreuses combinaisons vertes que porte son père et Papy Gai. Brr, quel mauvais goût…Je frissonne à la simple pensée qu'il pourrait avoir une coupe au bol…_

_Et puis, il mourrait de honte ou d'horreur si jamais il devait faire ça, et je tiens à le conserver intact et vivant de préférence, merci. Quoique, d'un autre côté, peut-être que ses fans girls le lâcheraient s'il le faisait. Mais je crois que même lui n'est pas encore désespéré à ce point là._

_Dommage. Parce que, sous le choc et l'effroyable vision qui s'imposerait alors à mes yeux se trouve la pensée étrangement réjouissante de voir ses petites pestes hurler d'horreur et/ou faire quelques attaques cardiaques._

…

_Faut que j'arrête de rire comme une dingue. Genki est entré dans ma chambre et m'a posé une main sur le front en me demandant si j'avais de la fièvre. Et quand j'ai répondu et qu'il s'est aperçu que non, il a couru voir Maman en hurlant que j'étais possédée._

_Résultat : deux semaines d'argent de poche qui saute pour avoir fait peur à mon petit frère et au reste de la famille. La confiance règne, c'est fou._

…

_Et comment je fais pour payer mes mangas sans mon argent de poche, moi ! Hinata-sensei nous a prévenu que nous n'aurions pas de mission avant la semaine prochaine au minimum !_

_Il y a des moments où je hais franchement ma vie…_

**Extrait du Journal de Nara Satoru**

_26 Mai 1XXX_

_Les yeux crevés. Mekura Michiyo a les yeux crevés, ou tout du moins, sacrément endommagés, si j'en juge par les cicatrices qu'elle a sur les paupières et le front. Et un peu sur la joue, aussi._

_L'effet est…étrangement repoussant et en même temps, des plus fascinants. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de graver un mot ou un dessin sur sa peau à l'aide de coups de couteaux. Et, je crois que ce n'est pas totalement faux._

_Galère._

_Hyuga a hurlé en voyant ça, et moi-même, je n'étais pas loin de rendre mon déjeuner. Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en est aperçue, cette chère Mekura. Parce qu'à la façon dont elle m'a sourit, un sourire amer et moqueur, elle devait savoir exactement ce que nous pensions tous les deux._

_A vrai dire, malgré son handicap, elle doit comprendre et ressentir beaucoup de choses. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle soit passée Genin ? D'après elle, elle 'ressent' les flux de chakra dans les êtres vivants et les objets, donc elle n'a pas besoin de ses yeux._

_Mouais._

_C'est fou comme j'y crois._

_Cependant, je me demande…Qui a bien pu lui faire un truc pareil ?_

**Extrait du Journal d'Uchiha Jun**

_26 Mai 1XXX_

_Mon bras me fait vraiment mal. Hinata-sensei m'a appliqué un onguent pour aider la cicatrisation dès qu'elle a vu que j'étais blessé et qu'elle a évalué la gravité de la blessure. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire un mot, d'esquisser un geste ; dès qu'elle a aperçu le sang sur mon pull et le bandage que m'avait fait Sugi, elle était déjà à côté de moi, cette expression de profonde inquiétude sur le visage…_

_J'aurais aimé que ma mère me regarde comme cela. J'aurais voulu que mon père me sourie de la même façon._

_En attendant, je suis officiellement un Genin, maintenant que nous avons passé le test. Nozomi était…aux anges, je ne vois pas comment décrire la situation autrement. Bien sûr, le petit air coupable qu'elle a pris en regardant les vêtements de Sugi a ajouté une petite note comique ou dramatique, cela dépend de la manière de considérer la situation, à la chose. Sugi, de son côté avait l'air content de lui, un peu soulagé. Mais je crois que ce soulagement était essentiellement dû à l'idée que son erreur n'avait pas eu de conséquences facheuses._

_J'ai du mal à bien le comprendre, des fois. Mes premiers souvenirs de lui, lorsque je suis arrivé à Konoha, sont ceux d'un garçon à l'air inaccessible, un peu froid. Presque arrogant, sans vraiment l'être. Nozomi le taquinait beaucoup, et il rougissait ou lui criait dessus. Et puis, un jour, il est venu en cours pâle, hagard, les mains qui tremblaient, et murmurant sans cesse « : pas question que je ressemble à ça…j'veux pas…ils ont eu Ran, mais ils m'auront pas… »_

_En tout cas, ça y ressemblait. Je crois qu'il a brusquement prit conscience d'une réalité qui ne lui a pas fait plaisir et qui l'a plongé en état de choc. En tout cas, il a commencé à changer. Il est devenu plus poli, s'est mis à taquiner Nozomi en retour, souriait plus facilement…_

_J'aimais les regarder de loin. Les voir heureux me rendait heureux moi-même, même si je demeurais dans les ombres, sans m'approcher, sans rien dire. Mais maintenant, nous sommes dans une même équipe. Je vais devenir…_

_Non, je suis déjà une part intégrante de leur vie. Comme je fais maintenant parti de la vie d'Hinata-sensei. C'est une sensation agréable._

_Et curieusement terrifiante._

_Parce que si nous sommes ensemble à présent, c'est pour devenir des tueurs appliqués, des mercenaires acharnés. Des assassins qui se battent pour de l'argent, jour après jour, tout en tentant de garder un visage souriant pour le reste du monde._

_Je ne voulais pas de cette vie. Je ne veux pas de cette vie._

_Je ne voulais pas tuer._

_Je ne veux plus jamais tuer !_

_Alors pourquoi…pourquoi je n'arrive pas à leur dire non ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à suivre mon propre chemin, à me détacher d'eux ?_

…

_Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à demeurer seul ?_

**Extrait du Journal d'Inuzuka Kiba**

_26 Mai 1XXX_

_Hinata est rentrée à la maison en souriant gaiement. Dans ces moments là, elle à l'air dix ans plus jeune, on dirait presque une enfant. Une enfant capable de vous expédier ad patres sans même essayer, cela dit._

_Elle leur a fait passer le même test que nous, lorsque nous avons commencé notre apprentissage sous l'égide de Kurenai-sensei. Pour peu, je plaindrais vraiment ces mômes. Pour nous qui avions des techniques héréditaires, ce n'était déjà pas drôle, mais alors pour des gamins sans capacités particulière, cela devait être un enfer. La preuve, ils se sont tous effondrés en tas dès l'instant où elle leur a annoncé leur succès._

_Je crois qu'elle se sent vaguement coupable de les avoir épuisé. Enfin, ils en verront d'autres. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais ne pas me soucier d'eux et passer une soirée romantique, mais c'est bel et bien fichu, maintenant. Tenten a débarqué il y a cinq minutes, en larmes, son fils sous le bras. Hinata tente vainement de la calmer, et je crains fort qu'elle ne lui fasse passer la nuit ici._

_Non, je ne déteste pas Tenten. J'aurais juste préféré qu'elle pique une crise de nerfs ailleurs que chez nous, ou en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre._

…

_Bon, je vais devoir sauver Akamaru et les chiots. Apparemment, Tsuki a décidé qu'il était très amusant de leur tirer les poils._

_Sale gosse, va !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eh bien, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais il est finalement là. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review jusqu'à présent. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en cliquant sur le bouton en bas à gauche…


End file.
